


The Cast's Death

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Blood, Brutal Murder, Burning, Death, Decapitation, Hanging, Multi, Other, Sawing in half, Snapping Neck, Stabbing, heart ripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man known as Frank "SharkEye" Gonzales has been hired by a mysterious person to murder all of the contestants of Total Drama from the 1st to 2nd generation cast. Will the cast survive...not one chance hahahahahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their End Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I worte this Fanfiction and is still continue it however, I'm also co-writing it with a user in the site. So I decided to post it here as well...I hope you'll like it
> 
> Comment on it please...I really like it if you comment on it

  About a few years after season 5 of Total Drama, the contestant are well doing okay, except Duncan who is still in prison but is trying to behave himself. Well on a cloudy night. All the contestants except for the one's from Pahkitew island are outside a big mansion in the cold.

  "Okay tell me again why we're all here anyway?" Jo said in an very angry and annoyed voice

  "Well Jo, we all got letters telling us to come here for some reason...well except Duncan...I hope he's okay." Courtney said a bit sad caused she really miss him. "I hope he gets out soon."

  "Don't worry Courtney he'll be okay now come on I'm getting cold." Gwen said very cold and everyone was getting cold too so they entered the mansion. But on top of a building in front of the mansion, a man in a black coat with his hoodie on saw them enter the house, smiled evilly and said

"Yes...perfect all is according to plan hahaha oh they're in for a special surprise hahaha." He then cracked his knuckle and waited for them to return.

  Inside the mansion they all walked through the hall and in search of someone. "So Chris gave us letter to come to this place and tell us something important, you think he wants to announce another season then I'm gone." Zoey said to the others

  "I hope not I'm tired of Chris and his stupid life threating challenges and I don't care that it's for a million dollars!" Heather said angrily "But also I don't want to be in another one with a guy who tried to kill us." Mike wide his eye and said in a slight angry voice

  "Wait do some of you guys still think it's my fault for what happen to you all in All Star." Some shake their head "No" but Heather, Alejandro and Scott went up to him and said

  "I still do...you almost throw me into that toxic pool."

  "You spoiled my honor of the Burromuerto." Alejandro said to Mike angrily

  "And you also got me beaten up by that mutant shark!" Scott said to Mike. Mike then took a deep breath in and said

  "Okay I don't want to be mad but I said I'm sorry to you all okay. Oh and also for the last time...I DIDN'T DO IT OKAY IT WAS MAL!" Everyone got scared of Mike's voice. Mike wide his eyes and quickly said "Uh I'm sorry okay, but why do you guys think it was me...Mal did it all and I tried to stop him! But I know I failed but I'm sorry okay." Some of them understood him but Scott however.

  "I don't care okay you still made me lose my chance with Courtney." Mike then got a bit angry and said

  "Oh like you almost ruined my chances with Zoey by blackmailing me!" Both got into each other faces but Zoey and Courtney separated them.

  "Scott just leave him okay I forgave him beside I know he did tried to stop him."

  "Thank you Courtney." Mike said calmly Scott just rolled his eyes

  "Um guys can we please continue I want to know what's going on okay." Cameron said to them. Everyone else nodded and continued their walk. When they all then made it to a room, it was closed.

  "Can someone check it?" Lindsay said holding Tyler. Nobody volunteer until

  "I'll look." Mike said to everyone, Mike then went to the door and open it. When he enter there was nothing "It's okay guys there nothing-" Mike then felt something when he looked at it directly. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

  "Mike!-" Mike soon ran out quickly to Zoey "What happen?!" Mike just looked frighten like he seen a ghost

  "CHRIS!...He's being hanged." Everyone looked confused so he open the door and they saw something frightening. They saw Chris being hanged up by a tied rope on the ceiling "See! I think he's dead." Alejandro and Trent checked him quickly. Trent then said

  "Guys...Chris's dead." Everyone gasped until Ale showed them a note

  "Look there a note." He open it and read it "To the contestant of Total Drama as you can see I have killed your precious host but I'm not done yet, from here on now I will murder each and every one of you all until there is no longer any one you fools. Be careful hahaha. Sighed by Sharkeye."

  "Oh my gosh someone going to kill us!" Katie said scared as hell as she hold onto Sadie

  "Oh come on there no way someone going to kill us I out bye." Jo then want outside and then

 _~CLICK~_ "Hehe goodbye Jo." Sharkeye then aim and shoot a bullet to her but before it hit her

  "Jo look out!" Dawn said, pushed Jo out of the bullet's direction and was shoot on her head." Everyone else came out and saw Dawn's dead body.

  "DAWN! Oh my god is she?!" Zoey screamed as teared formed in her eyes as she held onto Mike "She's dead."

  Everyone then looked up and saw the killer, Jo then screamed "So you're the one that killed Chris and now killed Dawn!"

  "Heh heh heh oh yes that's me as you recalled from my little note on McLean that the name is Sharkeye and I see that I have killed Dawn the one who read auras...hehehe well that's my first kill. Beware contestant, I'm not done...from here on now you will all meet your fate hahaha-HAHAHA-GGAAHAHAHAHAHA so as of now I bid you all adieu ...for now." Sharkeye then disappear from the building. Everyone soon looked at Dawn's dead body.

"She dead...I can't believe it." Scott said sadly as a tear appear

Sharkeye then took out a list and crossed Dawn's name out "One down...thirty six to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it...Dawn is dead...here a riddle for the next kill
> 
> He's a nice guy....but nearly everyone in the fanbase hates him very dearly


	2. Death by Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast learn that Chris is dead and a man name SharkEye is going to end them all as well as seeing him killing Dawn by shooting her in the head. Now he's after a boy from the 2nd generation cast...will he survive...maybe not.

Everyone from the incident a week ago came to Dawn's funeral, everyone was feeling sad that Dawn has die but are also frighten from the killer Sharkeye message. Everyone listen to Priest talking about Dawn

"Today we are all here to pray for the lost of Ms. Dawn Luna. She was a spiritual and kind woman to be a friend, she was raised well and she will be missed...now Ms. Zoey Ross would like to say a few words." Zoey stood up and tried to talk was very depress about Dawn's death

"(Sigh) Dawn she was...(sniff) she was a kind friend to us of all, even to the ones that are sometime rude but...what I'm trying to say is that..." Zoey then started to shed tears in her eye but continued "She was like sister to me and to us all and..I'm gonna miss her a lot." Mike soon came to her, held her tightly and said with tears as well

"We're all going to miss her Zoey, we're all are." Everyone then shed tears in their eyes as they lower Dawn's casket down and buried it up. A few left roses and flowers on her tombstone but Jo went up with a rose and said in a sad tone

"Dawn, I can't believe you give up your life to save me from that bullet...thank you and I'm sorry." Jo then drop the rose next to the tombstone and they all left. When the close was clear, Sharkeye drop to Dawn's grave and said

"Dawn Luna has fallen from a bullet to the head but now another one will meet their fate." He turned his head and saw Mike, Zoey and Cameron walking to a taxi. "And I know who will be next." He said evil but then drop a black rose on her grave and left.

Nighttime has come and Mike is outside with Zoey next to her house. "Are you sure you're going to be alright Mike. What if...Sharkeye come and...(gulped) k-kills you like Dawn." Zoey said sad and terrified. Mike looked at his girlfriend and replied calmly

"Listen Zoey I know you're worried about me but I'm also worried about you and the others okay...I'll be fine but if I..do get killed by that crazy maniac I want to give this to you." Mike then handed Zoey a heart shape necklace and also gave her a hug. "I'll be alright but I want you to know that I love you and that you and the others are important to me okay." Zoey nodded slowly and Mike kiss her softly "I'll see you soon Zoey, bye."

"Bye Mike...I love you."

"I love you too Zoey." Mike then walked home as Zoey enter her house and looked at her necklaces, she soon said in a whisper "Please be careful Michael Peterson please...be careful."

Mike was walking down the sidewalk quietly but talked to himself "Just be careful, Dawn might be dead but you need to be careful alright." Soon Mike heard footsteps behind him. When he turn he saw nothing, Mike sighed in relief "Oh man I got to be careful. ' Mike continued his walk but then he heard the footsteps again and he was getting a bit scared. The footsteps began to sound louder and harder, Mike then began to get more frighten that he begins running as fast as he can. "Please don't get me! Please don't get me! Please don't get me! Please don't get me!" He then sighed in relief as he finally made it home. "Oh thank god I thought I was-" Mike was then silence when a wet cloth was around his mouth and nose and he struggled to get it off.

"No No No go to sleep Mike, go to sleep Mike, Go. To. Sleep. Mike." Sharkeye had a tight grip on Mike and Mike tried to get out but then passed out. "Yeah go to sleep Mike cause when you wake up you're meeting some friends of mine hehehe."

(Few minutes minutes)

"Ah w-what happened...Huh what the! Ahhh what the hell happened to me!" Mike screamed in panic as he awake in the sea, tied up tightly. When he looked around he saw. "You!"

"Michael you're finally awake hehe." Sharkeye said to Mike with a snicker. Mike then scream in an angry tone

"Why are you doing this to us Sharkeye huh why tell me?!" Sharkeye just laughed so hard that he shake his little boat a bit.

"Why, why haha I don't know but I know how to finish you up Mike. Do you remember what you did to a certain shark dear boy." Mike then remember that he punched Fang to save Zoey during the finale of All Star

"Yeah I punched Fang in the face so that he wouldn't kill Zoey, I wasn't going to let that fucking mutant shark kill my sweet Zoey."

Sharkeye twitched a bit and said "Yes you did but you did it twice once as yourself but the first time was when Vito was in control, he punched him during the skiing challenge in Season 4. So I decided that your death will be...eaten by sharks hehe, but before I  do that here is why I'm know as Sharkeye." He then took his hoodie off and show him a black eye and fangs in the top row. "I have teeth like sharks but I also have an eye like one so that's why I'm know as Sharkeye." He put back his hoodie then row to Mike's side

Mike tried to free himself but he couldn't, when Sharkeye made it to his side..."WAM" he punched him on the cheek, grabbed him by the throat and said "But before they eat you...I have to make sure you are bleeding so that they can smell you." So he took out a knife and he stabbed him on his right arm.

"AHHHHH!" Mike screamed in pained, Sharkeye then stabbed him on his left one then he looked at it and laughed crazily "You're insane!" Mike said angrily but in pain. Sharkeye then growled angrily and said

"Oh really then um oh yeah THIS!" He then stab Mike on his stomach many times while Mike scream in agony pain. He then look at him and then said "See ya Mike." He looked at the bloody knife then...SLASH! He slashed Mike's throat and Mike was bleeding a lot and he said in a painful voice

"Please..leave the rest alone." Sharkeye just shake his head slowly and then a pack of sharks came to his side. "End him my friends." Sharkeye row back to soar while the sharks finished Mike up for good. He took out the list and cross Mike's name "Two down, thirty five left. But before I go."

Sharkeye then made it to Zoey's house with a box that is holding something. He drop it on her doorway, ringed the doorbell and left quickly. Zoey answered it and saw the box. "Huh what's this?" When she open..."AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in terror and in totally agony, in the box was Mike's eaten body with the head. "M-Mike! No it can't be. Sharkeye looked from the top of a house and just laughed evilly.

"Perfect, hahahaha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is dead hahahaha...poor boy eaten by sharks...anyway here's the next riddle
> 
> She's a nice lady but can sometimes but a bossy B...might be too easy...sorry I'll try to make it harder next time anyway...stay tune hahahahaha


	3. A C.I.T's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Former MPD disorder, Mike has fallen prey to some hugry sharks....as well as SharkEye. He's no longer in the living...now SharkEye is after a certain smart lady that has info on him....who is it and will she survive...not even a chance

After Mike's death, everyone is now getting more worried that they might get killed, Zoey however, is very depressed for the lost of her boyfriend. She loved him dearly but now she can no longer see him. "Mike...I...miss you." Zoey cried softly. Gwen and Trent allowed her to stay with them which she thanked them dearly.

"Michael Peterson...die from hungry sharks hehe well that how it ended for you Mike." Sharkeye said to Mike's grave and again like Dawn dropped a black rose on it and left. "Who's next?"

Over the next few days Sharkeye has been spying on each contestant to see who is worth killing. However when he see Courtney though his binoculars, he saw papers and her computer with an image of...him! "What the..clever little girl you are Courtney, getting information on me well looks like I found my next victim. And it looks like I need to also get rid of that info."

The next day, it was night and Courtney finally finished her information. "Finally all the info I need to get that psychopath where he belongs." Courtney went to her house phone and called Gwen..."Hello Gwen"

"Hey Courtney..what is it?" Gwen answer her nicely

"Listen I got great news I been looking through my computer and found information on that guy that killed Chris."

"What seriously, well listen don't go I need to get Trent and Zoey okay." Gwen left to get Trent and Zoey. However when Courtney was waiting, her house phone gone off.

"Uh what the hell..hello...Gwen?!"

"It seems you lost connection Miss C.I.T hehe." Courtney yelp in fear and saw

"S-sharkeye?! How did you got in?!"

Sharkeye just walked closer to her and answered "Oh I have my ways but the reason why I'm here is to get rid of you next, it also seem that you have gotten information on him . Hehehe I'm afraid I can't let you tell anyone about myself...SO DIE!" Sharkeye came running to her with a knife but Courtney quickly dodge it and punched him to the ground and ran up. "Oh now you really going to feel pain!" Sharkeye ran up quickly and came crashing to her room. "COURTNEY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" He punch a mirror and it broke to pieces. Courtney hid inside her closet and quickly grabbed her phone to dial the police.

"Hello police, listen I need you to come quickly there a killer inside my house and I think you know him as Sharkeye.

"What!? Sharkeye! Oh man don't worry stay calm and we'll be there quickly ma'am!" The police officer hanged up and called the rest of the cops "All troops report in...we finally found Sharkeye."

Courtney sigh in relief but that change to a frighten scream "There you are you little bitch." Sharkeye grabbed her by the throat and tried to strangle her but she poke his eye hard and made him bleed "Ah fuck, my fucking eye!" Courtney quickly ran back down stair but he jumped on her to her back. "That's it I'm done playing!" He grabbed his knife and screamed "DIE COURTNEY!" However before he got her, Courtney grabbed the arm with the knife and stabbed him on his stomach. "Ah fucking god damn it!"

"Ha take that you baster!" Courtney ran to the kitchen and grabbed a big kitchen knife. "Look like the hunter just became the hunted."

"Hehe I don't think so." Courtney tried to stabbed him but he grabbed her arm and..."SNAP" He broke her arm badly

"Ah my arm!" he then took the knife off his stomach and stabbed her other arm. "Ahhh stop it please stop!" Sharkeye glared evilly at her and replied

"I don't think I will stop Courtney." He grabbed the other knife and said "Now like I said before...DIE COURTNEY RRAHHHHH!" Sharkeye then stabbed her heart repeatedly and once he stabbed her one last time, he left the knife there. "Hm now you're dead, but just in case." He took her head and..."Snap!" he snapped her neck and then took out his list and crossed out her name. "Three down thirty four left but before I leave I got to get rid of the info before the other can learn about me." So he went to her kitchen and turn the stove on that cause some gas to come, then went outside and light a match on. "Courtney...you're fired." He throw the match though her window and it burst into flames. "Hahahaha Hahahaha-"

"Freeze Sharkeye!" Sharkeye wide his eye and saw...the police everywhere, cops, police cars and a helicopter. "Sharkeye you be hiding for a long time but finally we got you so... Frank "Sharkeye" Gonzalez you are under arrest, surrounded now or we will fire at will." He just look around and did the unthinkable to himself...he fell to his knee and placed his hands behind his head

"Fine you got me, you finally got me." The police just looked at each other and just grabbed his arm and put it behind his back.

"You finally going back to jail you monster."

Sharkeye just grin wickedly and said to himself _"Yes you did but however you just made me get to my next target hehehe hahaha!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The C.I.T Courtney is dead...but also SharkEye is going back to jail...but to get his next victim
> 
> This one is easy...who's the only contestant that's in jail...well folks see you next time


	4. Brutal Prison Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye murdered Courtney and burn her house to destroyed the info on him, but the police caught him and is taking him to prison...however, they just got him closer to his next victim hehehehe...will SharkEye claim another cast member....properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen sorry for the easy riddle but can you please give me kudos and maybe comment on it please and thanks

"Inmate walking, Inmate walking!" One of the police yelled to the other inmates as they walked SharkEye to this cell. He was wearing an orange prison suit and also his face was now shown, black messy hair with a red highlight, his right eye was like a Great White's eye and his top row teeth are sharp.

"Looks who's back it's the land shark!"

"Hey there sharky, why you out of the sea haha!"

"Heh looks like the shark is out of the sea!" SharkEye rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Yeah, yeah I'm back...so what it doesn't mean-" one of the police hit him on his head with his nightstick

"Shut the fuck up shark...here's your cell." They push him in and closed the door. "Welcome back home SharkEye...for good this time." SharkEye stood up and looked around.

"Well I'm back...for now because when I find that fool. He won't know what hit him hahahahahaha!"

After they placed SharkEye in his cell, one of them went to take a break however the other one went to another cell that held an inmate with an eyebrow piercing and a green mohawk. "Duncan you got a visitor."

"A visitor?" Duncan looked surprised, nobody visited him when he was sent to jail. The police walked him to the visiting room "Who wanted to visit me?" When Duncan sat down, he saw an old face he haven't seen in a long time. "G-Gwen!"

"Hey Duncan...how you been doing?" Gwen said to him a bit sad.

"Me...I'm alright I guess, hey why look so glum, somebody die." Gwen wide her eyes in anger and said

"Yes! Some people did die, and they were our friends!" Duncan wide in shock and she continued, "Duncan, listen I'm sorry I yelled at you but there something I have to tell you. Someone is trying to kill us all, he gave us a message by killing Chris and he also murdered Dawn, Mike and Courtney."

"What!? Courtney's...dead!" Gwen nodded and he started to shed a tear. "Where is he...when I find him I'm going to-"

"The police caught him when he burned down Courtney's house...I think he was trying to get rid of the information she found abut him...but I think he let the police arrested him on purposed for a reason, he's after you next. Listen I'm warning you to be careful, his name is SharkEye and he won't stop until we're all dead." Duncan nodded and walked back to his cell. "Be careful Duncan."

The next day, some of the prisoners are in the yard doing nothing, however Duncan was looking for SharkEye. "Hey you seen a guy name SharkEye?" A prisoner shook his head "No". "You seen him?" Another said no "You?!" Another one also said no. "Rrrr...where is he!"

"Hey dude." Duncan turned to see an inmate with brown hair and a scar on his cheek. "You looking for SharkEye , he's over there." The prisoner pointed to an inmate sitting on a seat. Duncan looked angry and started running to him.

"Hm...maybe I should sneak to his cell and stab him on the chest while he's sleeping, or I could ripped his heart out when he's showering or-" SharkEye felt a tap on his shoulder. "My god, what do you-" He then felt a sharp pain on his cheek when Duncan strike a punch on his right cheek hard. When he looked who punched him...he smiled. "Well, well, well if it isn't the delinquent from Total Drama...Duncan.

"Shut your fucking mouth up you fucking monster! I know what you did...you killed Courtney and I'm going to get retribution for her by killing you!" SharkEye smiled at him evilly.

"So you want to fight...a jail brawl or when I fight, I called it the Shark's fest." He cracked his knuckles then his neck. "Hey everyone!" All the prisoners saw Duncan and SharkEye and made a huge crowd around the two."Looks like I have my next victim in the Shark Fest...ARE YOU READY!" The prisoners yelled in excitement for the fight.

"SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE!" said some of the prisoners

"DUNCAN! DUNCAN! DUNCAN! DUNCAN!" said some of the other prisoners, Duncan then charge at SharkEye but he move out of the way and he kneed Duncan on his stomach then landed a punch on his face that made him drop to the ground.

"Come on I thought you wanted revenge on me for killing your little princess. But it looks like you won't get it haha." Duncan stood up and punch him on the face then started pounding him on the concert floor.

"You shut up! I'm going to ripped your head off when I'm done with you!" SharkEye started to bleed on his nose until he put his thumb on Duncan's eye and pock him very hard. "Ahhh" he then punch him off of him and stood up.

"Huh you made me bleed...nice now I'm going to kill you." He then punch him on the cheek then uppercut him. He then kicked his leg so hard that it broke and a bone piece came out.

"Oh man he's killing him...yeah go SharkEye!" SharkEye then punch his stomach and then kneed his jaw which caused some of his teeth to come back and blood came out of his mouth. He kicked him to the ground and stomp on his chest.

"You really think you could kill me delinquent." He then stomp on his chest again. "You couldn't even keep your relationship with Gwen or Courtney." Stomp on him again. "You're nothing but a huge softie!" SharkEye kept stomping on his chest causing Duncan to cough off a lot of blood.  "I'm finally going to get rid of you." He grabbed him by the neck and began choking him. Duncan grabbed his cheek but he shook them off and strangled his neck harder. Duncan began to turn blue and his eyesight began to look blurry. "Can't breath...hehe sorry about that but I think you should die...NOW!" He then picked him up high and then in a few seconds...CRACK! He snapped his neck and dropped him to the ground.

"He killed him...SharkEye killed Duncan." The prisoner looked shocked until

"SharkEye. SharkEye. SharkEye! SharkEye! SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE!" The prisoners began shouting his name as he won the fight...but as well killed Duncan.

"Yeah that's right...the king of the sharks has won hahahahaha!" By then many police officers came to everyone and a few grabbed SharkEye.

One of the guards checked Duncan "Sir Duncan Smith is dead."

"You killed him?!" SharkEye just smiled at him and laughed manically as they dragged him back to his cell. A few hours later some of the cops talked in the warden's office. "Warden listen, SharkEye is a lunatic, he killed many people, caused many injuries and he also killed an inmate today we have to end this soon.

"Alright, alright...you're right, he's a manic to us all. Starting tomorrow we'll take SharkEye to the electric chair and he will meet his fate understand." They all agree on it and left his officer. By the next day, two guards walked to SharkEye cell.

"SharkEye wake up now! We have something for you." He didn't move "I said wake up!" He didn't move again so one of them open the cell and walk to him "I said wake up right now!" He move him and saw that. "He gone! SharkEye escape alert the warden now!"

Outside the prison, SharkEye, wearing his black coat and hoodie again smile at a distance. "Such morons." He took out his list and crossed out Duncan's names. "Hehe thirty three to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duncan met his faith....riddle time
> 
> She's a sweetheart but if you mess with her....she's a force you don't want to mess with


	5. A Heartbreaking Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyuncan has fallen dead to SharkEye after a brutal prison beat down with him, now SharkEye has escape and is after a sad and heart broken female...will she survive...don't think so ahahahahaha enjoy ;)

After Duncan's death and Sharkeye's escape, the cast are not known about the escape or the delinquent's death yet. At Gwen's and Trent's house, Zoey is just reading a book however while she was reading, Zoey looked at the necklaces Mike gave her before...his death.

"Mike...I wished I helped you but...I couldn't...I miss you." Zoey held it tight on her hand while sighed in total sadness. Gwen and Trent then came down the stairs.

"Hey Zoey, Trent and I are going to town to get some thing you wanna come." Zoey looked up to face the two and said

"Hm oh no thanks I'm okay." Gwen looked at Trent then walked to her

"Listen Zoey, I know it's hard and very sad that Mike died...in fact he was a good man and also he was a great boyfriend to you Zoey. We're all going to miss him dearly okay but you don't have to be all sad. Think of what he wants you to do and that's to live on and never forget him okay." Zoey smile a bit and hugged her

"Thanks Gwen you're a great friend...you too Trent." Trent smile at her and Gwen released from the hug. "Well I'll see you guys later okay."

"Okay bye Zoey."

"See ya later Zoe." Trent and Gwen then left the house and Zoey then turn the T.V on to the news.

"Okay lets see what you got news."

"Breaking news folks...last week there was a jail break." Zoey looked a bit concerted. "A prisoner known as Frank Gonzalez aka SharkEye has escape from prison! Before that day he also murder an inmate named Duncan Smith." Zoey gasped in totally shock and fear as they show Duncan bleeding and on the ground of the prison yard.

"He...killed him and he's out...he w-wanted to get caught so...so-"

"So I could murder that idiotic delinquent." Zoey turned her head and saw him. "Hello Miss Ross...you look a bit scared like you see a crazed murderer oh wait you do hehe."

"SharkEye...how did you get in?!"

"I have a few ways but why tell you when I should kill you instead hehe." SharkEye smile crazily and walked to her. She was paralyzed in fear that she didn't move. When he made it to her, he caress her cheek softly

"Too bad I have to hurt a pretty face like yours. I killed Courtney and she was hot...but I got over it like I'm going to do when you're dead." He was about to pull a knife but Zoey kneed him hard on his stomach and punch him on his face.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She quickly ran up the stair but SharkEye stopped her from getting up when he grabbed her leg and dropped her.

"Oh very funny Red." He pulled her by the hair and through her on the wall. "You think you're going to live you're wrong. He grabbed a knife and when she was up he stabbed her by the side of her body.

"Ahhhh!" Zoey screamed in pain from the sharp object. "You...monster why are you killing us?!" SharkEye laughed a bit then stabbed her on her left leg causing her to scream, he then grabbed her face and looked at her directly in her hazel eyes

"Oh if you want to know...fine here's two reason why actually one is because I want to do it and two...someone hired...me...to...do it hehe too bad you can't say it to the others...bye Zoey Ross!" SharkEye grabbed her by the neck then carved a hole on her chest then put his hand through the hole and pulled out...her heart

"M-my...heart!"

"Yep hahaha a heartbreaking death to a heart broken girl HAHAHAHA...tell Mike and Dawn I said HI!" He then crushed her heart and dropped her on the floor. "HAHA that's now five death and thirty two left to kill. But before I go...a little message."

About a few hours later, Trent and Gwen opened the door. "Zoey we're back." Gwen said but when she looked at the ground "Oh my god...TRENT!"

"Gwen what's-oh dear god!" Trent said as the two view Zoey's dead body on the ground "She's dead what happened!?" Gwen pointed to the wall and read it

"I'm out...SharkEye is out and he killed Zoey!" Gwen cried as Trent hugged her as he too shed a tear for Zoey death but also that SharkEye is out to kill them all again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey is dead...poor little girl...HAHAHAHAHAHA I know you guys hated her and Mike so you're welcome! (I still like them though) Anyway next is a double death scene...these two were sad when one of them left the island during season 1


	6. Best Freinds til The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey's heart was crushed by SharkEye...literally and left a little message for Gwen and Trent to tell the others that he's out of jail. Now he's after two best friends...will they live..

After SharkEye killed Zoey, Gwen and Trent began warning everyone again about SharkEye's escape from prison and also murdering Zoey and Duncan. SharkEye was in the graveyard looking at two tombstone.

"Courtney Blake...died from a implied knife to the heart then her house caught on fire...and Zoey Ross died by a crushing heart aka I crushed her heart to pieces hehe." Shark then dropped 2 black roses on their graves then took out his list and crossed Zoey's name off. "I can't believe I forgot to do that but...from what I'm looking at all the death that I caused were one person. I shot Dawn on the head, got Mike mauled by sharks, burned Courtney with her house, brutality beat up Duncan in prison and now I cut Zoey's chest and took her heart out crushing it and ending her."

"I think it's time I do a two person kill haha." SharkEye left the graveyard and went to get his next victims

The day passed by to night and at a white apartment, Katie was in the showers getting ready for bed however she was trying to get all the deaths off her mind. She was in absolute fear that she and Sadie were going to get killed by that crazed monster SharkEye. "J-just stay calm Katie you'll be okay...he won't get you...you just need to stay calm." Katie step off her showers then got into her PJ to sleep until

_~Ring-Ring~_

Katie's phone ranged and she answered it

"Hello this is Katie who may I be speaking to?" There was a long silence until...he speak

"Who do you think Ms. Flores hehehe." Katie widen her eyes and said

"Y-Y-You? What do you want with us?!" SharkEye just laughed and replied

"Oh nothing but what are you going to do Katie because well I have your friend Sadie with me listen." Katie heard Sadie screaming help and calling her name

"Sadie, please don't kill her!"

"If you want to save your BFFFL then you need to get to a warehouse that's outside the town you'll find arrows showing you the direction to the warehouse bye hehe." SharkEye hanged up and walked to Sadie "You and your skinny little friend will be my next victim because well during your time you two only care about your friendship and not the money...that's an stupid mistake plus you two were annoying when you keep saying EEEEE that was fucking stupid."

Katie was wearing a white coat and was driving her car to the warehouse that SharkEye was holding Sadie hostage...waiting for her to come so that he can set his trap. When Katie finally made it, she looked at the warehouse and then saw an ax on the ground "If I need to save Sadie then I have to end this crazy monster." She gripped the ax with her hands and walked to the warehouse, opening the door to find Sadie tied to a chair with a cloth around her mouth "Sadie!" Katie dropped the ax and ran to her best friend "Oh man god did he hurt you." Katie took the cloth off of Sadie mouth and she said

"Katie you need to go now! He wanted you to come it's a trap!" Before Katie could react, her head was chopped off by an ax killing her. "KATIE!" Sadie's eye began to water as her best friend has been killed

"Well it work but now...you're next." SharkEye raised the ax to the air above Sadie's head "Any last words Sadie."

With one last breath she screamed "I HOPE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" SharkEye glared at her and slammed the ax to her face and kept it going a few more times until her head was completely turn to a bloody mush. SharkEye dropped the ax then took out hist list and crossed out Katie and Sadie's names

"2 more dead now makes seven dead and thirty more to go haha." SharkEye left the warehouse and walked back to where he was living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BFFFL are now dead...here's the next the riddle
> 
> This guy is a total back-stabber to his own teammates


	7. Exterminating a Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye has now taken two victims for the price of one, he best friends Katie and Sadie are no longer in the living world, now he's after a dirty rat...will he survive...maybe not

The police soon found Katie's and Sadie's dead bodies in the warehouse about a few days later. The police couldn't figure out Sadie's face since it was turn to a bloody mush from SharkEye's ax used on her face, however they soon figure out Katie since her head was chopped off by SharkEye. A few of the cast soon learned about the BFFFL's death making them more frighten and worried about their fate with death from SharkEye

SharkEye is seen inside a hideout on top of a tree with the supplies for him to live and the tools for him to do this murdering. He was looking through his list to see who he can kill next. "Hm...who should I kill next?" He scrolled down the list and found a perfect victim. "Hehehe...he's perfect...he deserve to die for what he did in season 4, losing challenges for his team on purposes, making them think others did it and plus trying to trick some of them. Hehehe time to exterminate a rat." SharkEye then left his hideout and quickly went to his next prey.

Far away from the town at a farmhouse, Scott was feeding his family's farm animals their food. "There you go guys." Scott placed their food in their trays and they began eating. "Man you guys are really hungry...eh." Scott walked back to his family house alone. He was the only one inside the house since his family went out for a while. However, about a yard away from the dirtboy's house, SharkEye, through his binoculars, saw him inside his living room.

"Hehehe good he's all alone I can exterminate that fool." SharkEye dropped to the ground and sneaked into Scott's house through the back. As he enter the house, he had a very disgusted look and covered his mouth along with his nose from the stench of Scott's house. "Oh dear god, does he know how to clean the house ah!" SharkEye almost had puke on the floor but held it in. In his site, he saw a wooden bat next to the fridge. With an evil smile, SharkEye grabbed the bat and walked to Scott's living room.

Scott was flipping through the channels until he stopped on the news "Hm let's see what going on today?"

"Breaking news, police found two dead bodies inside a warehouse." Scott had a concerned looked as they continued "Police identified that they were here for almost a week, the only evidence that was left was an ax with blood on it. But as well as a head of one of the victims." Scott took a closer look and saw the head to be Katie's.

"What the...she was with us when that crazed killer shot Dawn!" Scott now know that SharkEye took two more victim.

"Yep...they were killed but you're next." Scott heard something then turned to his fright was SharkEye holding a wooden bat. Scott gasped in fright and walked back slowly.

"Hehe hey there Sharky how you-" Scott was about to finish when SharkEye grabbed him by the throat, chocking him

"Zip it! You freaking dirtboy baster!" He then through him to the TV, destroying it and having bits of glass on his arm. Scott was going to stand but he then felt a hard hit on his leg and screamed in pain. "Oh no you're not going anywhere, you said you kill kitchen rats well I'm going to kill a very big rat!" SharkEye began pounding on Scott's leg, then began striking him on his chest then his head and continued on the head until he was bleeding. SharkEye then strike him one last time on the head which caused the bat to break into two. He was breathing in and out exhaustedly looking at Scott head, bleeding on his head, nose and mouth.

"He dead...but just in cause he's not dead." SharkEye looked around the house and found a gasoline container and pour it all over him and made a trail around the house and out of it. Then pulled out his pistol and shoot it a few times which made a fire trail to the house and burned Scott along with the house. "Ha now he's dead hehehe." He pulled out his list and crossed Scott's name out. "I only have Twenty nine more to go hehe bye Scott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott has now died, riddle 
> 
> He's a tough guy but is a huge softie


	8. A Mother's and Son's Fates end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye has taken the life from Scott by bashing his body and skull and soon burning him alive hahahaha now's he after a big softie...will he end another soul....read to find out

Scott's death was showed on the news a week ago including the burning destruction of his house. The cast are now getting more worried about being killed by the crazed murderer. SharkEye is seen on top of a tree branch looking through his binocular to found his next kill.

"Hm who is worth killing next? Huh what's this?" SharkEye took a closer look and in his site was DJ in his room getting dress for his job as a waiter in a restaurant. "Hm I think I found my next prey...but I think I should take a closer look of this." So SharkEye jumped down from the tree branch and quickly climbed up to DJ's roof. He looked closely at a window to see a old woman laying in bed. She looked very ill. "Hm she must be DJ's mother." DJ then entered his mother's room and SharkEye quickly hid but over heard what they were saying

"Mama...how are you doing? You alright?" DJ asked sadly

"A bit sugar but I'm still in pain." DJ slowly rubbed his mother's hair softly

"I promise you Mama, I'll do what ever it takes to get the money for you to get better...just keep fighting this cancer alright Mama." DJ's mother nodded slowly as he begin to leave for work "I'll be going now, I love you Mama."

"I love you too honey." She then coughed rashly and tried to rest for a while. DJ sighed sadly, his mother had been diagnosed with lung cancer from a while back but she refuse to go to the hospital. DJ promise her that he'll do what ever it takes to help his mother get better. As DJ entered his car to go to work, SharkEye snickered evilly

"Heh heh heh heh...so the big softie's mother is dying from cancer...how sad...but I think her time is up hehehehehe hehehahaha hahahaha." SharkEye quickly entered through DJ's room window and walked to DJ's mother room with a knife in his hand and a evil smile in his face. "Death is calling for a mother...and a son."

At the restaurant DJ works at, he was serving his two friends, Geoff and Bridgette, their table. "So what you guys would like to have today?"

"I'll take a salad DJ."

"Um I'll just have a steak with a salad too bro and two waters?"

"Alright then your food will be in soon?" DJ was about to leave when Bridgette asked

"So how's your mom doing DJ?" DJ stopped and sighed very sadly

"She not doing well actually to tell you the truth she's going to...d-die soon. The doctor told me she have about a month or two to live. I just wish I can do something to help her. I-I don't want my Mama to die not yet she has a lot to live for." DJ walked back to let the chef know the order.

"Man I feel real bad for the dude...but I'm really worried that that crazy guy might get us soon." Bridgette almost had a tear in her eyes "Bridgette what's wrong?"

"Geoff I'm feel so sad about DJ's mom but I'm also scared about that monster that's after us. I don't want any of our friends to die and I don't want you to die either." Bridgette tried to hold her tears but couldn't any longer, Geoff had a sad look and held Bridgette by her shoulder

"Please stop worrying because I'm more scared about you getting killed by him...you're important to me Bridge, I love you." Bridgette hugged Geoff back tightly and said softly

"I love you too." DJ saw them and sighed, after he left work, he was driving home quickly to see if his mother doing okay. When DJ entered his home he called

"MAMA I'm home!" He waited for an answer but heard nothing "Mama...you okay...M-mama?" DJ began to get worried and ran to his mother's room. As he entered her room...he screamed in absolute terror, in front of him was his mother but her throat was sliced open, she had a knife on her chest and her whole bed cover was stained with her crimson blood. "MAMA...NO! H-how...how did this happen!?" DJ cried all the tears he had but then heard a laugh near him. He turned and gasped, in front of his site was SharkEye.

"Hello there Devon Joseph...I see that your mother has met her fate just...like...you're going...to meet yours." SharkEye pulled out a pistol and pointed at the big guy. "What are you, a big yet frighten and fragile man, going to do now, I sliced your dear poor ill mother's throat opened, spilling her blood all over her bed and stabbed her on her chest killing her, so what are you going to do about it hm?" DJ sniffed and looked at his mother then at SharkEye. DJ just bended to his knees and held his arms out making SharkEye confused

"Just...do it already." DJ said in a whisper... a very depressing whisper "I lost my own mother because of you, I know she was going to die but I never knew you would do this...I don't want to live without her so just end my life." SharkEye was surprisingly shocked at what DJ said

"Huh I thought you were going to run away or try to stop me...but it looks like you lost your fate hm alright then boy." SharkEye pointed the gun on DJ head and said "Tell your mother I said...hi. Goodbye DJ." He pulled the trigger and in just a second...

_**"BAM!"** _

DJ was shot on the head and felled to the ground with a hole on his forehead. SharkEye blow the smoke from his gun and place it back in his pocket "Hm that was an interesting kill but still a bit disappointing, I was really hoping he would stop me...oh well then." SharkEye pulled out his list and crossed DJ name out "That's now nine dead and twenty eight left to go but to make sure they know he's dead." SharkEye grabbed DJ phone and snapped a pic of DJ and his mother dead and send it to the only person he know who'll be destroyed.

At Geoff and Bridgette's house, Geoff was getting ready for bed when his phone buzzed "Huh...new message from DJ, wonder what it is?" Bridgette was in the bathroom dying up and she heard the sound of her lover's screaming. In fright, Bridgette quickly entered their room and said

"Geoff what's wrong!" Geoff eye's had tear as he showed her the pic of DJ and his mother dead. When she saw it, she began to cry. "Not DJ...his mother too NO!" Bridgette cried on Geoff chest as he cried as well

"My best friend...is gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ is now dead....poor dude
> 
> Riddle: These two love each other but need to stop locking lips


	9. Love til Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye has ended DJ including his dear poor ill mother, now he's after a couple? Will they survive...maybe not hehehe

After DJ's death, the cast were now upset to lose one of their best friend but also are getting more worried then ever. However, Geoff was the one who took it very badly. DJ was one of his best friends, he was like a brother to him and now he's gone.

One evening, Bridgette was putting on her vet's jacket for her job at the animal hospital when she heard Geoff moaned sadly on the coach, as his girlfriend she walked to him and said "Geoff I'm leaving for work okay."

"Alright then I'll see you soon." Geoff said through a pillow on his face. Bridgette sadden and give him a very tight hug. Geoff didn't hug back but said "Thanks."

"Listen I know losing DJ is hard and I know he was like a brother to you but listen you still have me and plus I really miss him too." Geoff stared at her from the pillow. "I'll be home in a while...I love you." Bridgette gave him a kiss o the head and left to work, Geoff looked through the window and saw her walked to work.

"Please be alright Bridgette please." Geoff said quietly until

"Oh she won't be alright dear boy." Geoff eyes widen and turn to see the killer, SharkEye "Hello there Geoffrey...you look sad why is that wait don't say it I alredy know heh heh heh." Geoff glared at him

"YOU...you killed my best friend!" SharkEye only laughed

"Don't forget the others, that aura whisperer, that boy with the disorder, his girlfriend, the delinquent, Miss C.I.T, that dirtboy idiot, and those 2 best friends. And now I'm looking at my next victim or should I say victims."

"No...you won't lay a finger on my Bridgette!" Geoff charged at him but SharkEye moved from the side and stabbed Geoff right on the chest with a knife. "Ahh h-how do you even have t-that?!"

"I have everything I need to end you all...and also I see you miss your pal DJ. I can help you see him again...DIE!" SharkEye slashed Geoff's chest, spilling his crimson blood all over the floor. Then looking at the bloody knife, SharkEye stabbed him on his back many times making him scream painfully and in agony. With one last stab, he stabbed him right through his chest making a huge gap on it.

"Say hi to your pals for him Party boy hahaha." SharkEye grabbed Geoff and dropped him on the couch for Bridgette to see when she returns from her job at the vet. A few hour later, Bridgette walked to her house saying

"Geoff I'm home you okay now sweetie?" Bridgette didn't heard nothing but saw some blood on her floor, that released a gasp from her mouth. "B-blood...then-" She followed the blood to see her lover on the couch with a huge gap on his chest.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette ran to her now end boyfriend and cried on his chest, leaving blood on her coat "H-how did this happen-" She was cut off by a hand on her mouth and a arm around her throat. She tried to escape the hold but SharkEye held her tightly.

"See that Surfer girl...your boyfriend is dead and so will you be!" SharkEye tightly the hold on Bridgette making her muffle screams through his mouth and a then...SNAP! SharkEye snapped Bridgette neck ending her for good. "There two more dead." SharkEye took his list out and crossed their names off. "Now only twenty six left to kill." SharkEye left the now dead couple house and quickly left the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Bridgette are now gone, hahaha thanks to SharkEye 
> 
> Riddle: She's smoking hot but has a little problem


	10. A blonde's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye has ended the lives of Geoff and Bridgette, now he's after a hot yet idiotic female....will she live? Not even a chance hahaha

The cast soon learned that SharkEye has murdered Geoff and Bridgette, the cast were getting more and more worried that SharkEye was getting to them and ending them quickly, SharkEye was getting to his goal soon but has a lot more to end.

Inside a white house, Lindsay, wearing a towel around her chest, was going to take a shower to ease her thought from the murders of her friends. "I feel really bad that Geoff and Bridgette died, and Mike and Zoey too, even Courtney and Duncan I feel bad for them too. Well...me, Beth and Tyler are still alive...well for long." Lindsay then whisper in a scared voice

 _"Please...I don't want to die from that...monster."_ Lindsay then entered the showers, dropped the towel and turned the water on to clean herself. However...while she was showering herself, her front door knob was moving a bit then...it turn and the door opened to the man that is after the cast...SharkEye.

"Hmmm so this is where she lives...not bad." SharkEye admitted that Lindsay's home is not that bad. Nice kitchen, lovely living room, and her beautiful staircase. "Hehehe too bad this place is going to have no owner when I'm done." SharkEye heard the shower upstairs on and snickered. "Oh this is just like a horror movie...the incident victim is showering, not knowing that a crazed murderer...is about to end him or her hehehe." SharkEye slowly took out his knife and walked up the stairs to a hallway with three doors.

SharkEye walked to one of the doors to see another staircase. "Hm this must be the way to her attic." He closed the door and walked to the other door which has a room that was pink, had a bed with a stuffed animal and a sleeping dog. "Her room as if." He closed the door and walked to the last door which showed...the bathroom. SharkEye smiled evilly and walked slowly to the shower. Lindsay heard the door open and said

"Tyler, is that you sweetie?" SharkEye couched a bit and said

"Um hey babe it's me?" Lindsay thought his voice was a bit weird but said "Oh that good, wait how you got into my house?" SharkEye grabbed the shower curtain and said in his real voice

"Oh...I just used my little friend...as in." He opened the curtain to Lindsay seeing the killer as he scream."My damn knife!" Lindsay scream in terror as SharkEye stabbed her right in her shoulder then sliced her right on her chest, spilling her blood all over the shower. Lindsay dropped as the cut on her chest was making her loss a lot of blood. SharkEye looked at the nude yet frighten little girl as she screamed at him with tear streaming in her eyes

"Why! Why are you doing this to us all why!?" SharkEye only shocked his head and said with an evil smile

"I getting pretty tire of you all asking me that same damn question...just die already you fucking retard." SharkEye then stabbed her throat and sliced it open, making her spill more of her blood in the shower as she then die. SharkEye closed her eyes and crossed her name off of his list. "That's now twelve dead, and only twenty five left to end hahahaha." SharkEye left Lindsay's house leaving the now dead Lindsay in her shower as a message to anyone that enters her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay is now dead...sad is it? 
> 
> Riddle, he a smart guy but is very weak


	11. A Genius's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye murdered Lindsay when she was showing, now he's after a very intelligent character, will he succeed on ending this character...find out now

Tyler found Lindsay's dead body in the shower, he was devastated that his true love was murdered. He told the others about what happened to Lindsay, they were shocked about her death even the ones that didn't like her. The cast now know that SharkEye has taken another one of them.

About a week or so has passed, SharkEye was inside his hideout, sharpening a knife to make sure it good enough to slice his victim when...

_Ding-Ding, Ding-Ding_

His phone ranged, SharkEye quickly answered it "SharkEye here what is it?" SharkEye heard nothing until

 _"Hello there ."_ SharkEye only sighed, it's was the person who hired him to murder the cast

"Oh hello there...yes I murdered Geoff and Bridgette already but you said I have to kill all the contestants including Chris which I killed first."

_"Well listen here...you better kill them all or else no money...anyway how many you killed so far?"_

"I already murdered twelve of them, only need a lot more okay." The caller then fine and hanged up "(sighed) damn blond bitch." SharkEye took out his list and looked over it and found a perfect victim. "He's not strong...I'm in the mood to kill a weakling this time." SharkEye exited his hideout to his next victim.

Inside a cab was the finalist from season 4, Cameron Wilkins, wearing a black suit and holding a few flowers in his hands, he was going to the graveyard to say some things to his dead friends. The cab soon made a stop to his destination.

"There you go sir." The cab driver said to Cameron

"Thank you very much." Cameron paid the driver and exit the taxi and walked into the graveyard. He first walked to one of his closest friends. "Hey there Mike, how you doing? Oh yeah you're dead...well listen I wanted to say that you...you were one of my best friends that I made in Total Drama...you and Zoey helped me when the show was over so...thanks...I miss you buddy." Cameron placed a yellow flower on Mike's tombstone and walked to the next one

"Hello there Dawn, listen...I know we didn't talk much in the show but I wanted to say that...you were very sweet and nice to us...I wish you were still with us...I miss you a lot Dawn...I really do." Cameron placed a white rose on Dawn's grave and walked to Courtney's grave. On top of a tree, SharkEye was watching him say his feeling to the graves.

"Hm he's saying his feeling to them ha...he's dead now." SharkEye quiet dropped to the ground and hid behind a tree and followed Cameron to the last grave. Cameron stopped and said

"Hey there Zoey...I know you're dead but if you're hearing me from up there...I wanted to say that you were a great friend like Mike and Dawn was...including Duncan and Lindsay. Zoey, you were like a sister to me...and I hope you and the others are doing good up in heaven...I miss you." Cameron eyes started to tears up as he dropped a red rose on Zoey's grave. "I really wish I could see you guys again."

"Oh I can help you with that, dear boy." Cameron then widen his eyes and turned to see the killer who caused this. "Hello there Cameron hehehe."

"Y-you...wait listen you can't do this to us!" Cameron felled but continued to back away from him. "Please, don't do this!" SharkEye grabbed Cameron by the collar and said

"Ohhh but I want to...plus I have to...someone hired me to and it's someone who really hates you all hahaha...tell everyone I said... hello." Cameron tried to escape but ShakrEye quickly stabbed him on his chest and continued to stab him until the whole knife was cover with the boy's blood. Cameron gasped in pain and agony as SharkEye stopped the stabbing then looked at him directly in his eyes

"Y-Y-Y-you won't g-g-get a-away with t-this y-you baster!" Cameron swear to him and then in a quick moment...SNAPPED! SharkEye snapped Cameron's neck, killing him for good. SharkEye stared down at him then crossed his name off of his list.

"Only twenty four left to kill." He then looked up in the sky as he said "You'll all be dead...and you'll be dead...because of me." He walked away leaving the dead body of Cameron there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron has die....poor boy 
> 
> Riddle: She the most hated character on the show to the cast mates, and she's a total witch


	12. A Queen's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron has fellen to SharkEye when he was saying his feelings for the lost of his friends, now SharkEye is after a total B****, will she live, no she won't

A few people saw Cameron's dead body and quickly called the police. The other still alive contestants view that Cameron is now end. They were getting more worried that SharkEye has again ended another life. SharkEye was looking through his binoculars waiting for his next prey to come out. "Come on you freaking bitch...get outside already!" Soon the door to a house open and came out...Heather. She was wearing a white coat and holding a purse. "Perfect...time for her to die hahaha."

Heather slowly walked on the sidewalk, looking a bit scare that she might get kill like the others. "Ugh stop being afraid Heather! That freak isn't going to get you...I mean he might save the best for last...if the police stop him and end him for good hehe." Heather laughed a bit but soon saw a black car moving slowly behind her. "Hmm wonder where he's going?" Heather continue to walk to her destination when the car started moving more faster. She then turn her head and saw that it stop.

Heather slowly moved again to see that the car was moving again. Heather then speed walked a bit to see that the car was moving faster again. Heather looked paranoid as she then moved little more faster and again the car moved faster. She then looked at the car and scream "What do you want!?" She then ran as fast as she could, the driver of the car grinned and started to go full speed as the car could. Heather ran as fast as she could as the car soon was on her tail. She looked absolutely terrified and quickly turn to an alley looking making the car enter the alley as well.

Heather continued to run for her life as she soon stopped at a dead-end "NO!" Heather quickly turned and saw the car making a stop as the driver turn the engine off, however he was half way where Heather was. "Please! Don't hurt me okay...what ever you want I give it to you! Money, power what ever you want I'll give it to you just please don't hurt me!" The driver soon turn the engine back on and grinned at the frighten woman. "Please...spare me...who ever you are?" Heather slowly backed away only to lean on a brick wall. The driver then said

"You're finish Miss Queen Bee of Total Drama!" Heather recognized that voice, she slowly shiver in fear as he then pushed the petal hard and made the car go in full speed to the lady. Heather eyes widen as she screamed in absolute fear. The car soon collided into the brick wall as it crashed Heather, destroying her skeleton inside her body as she coughed blood on the hood of the car. She vision was blurry but soon saw the driver of the car. "You're finished...Queen Bee...hahahaha!" The driver was none other then SharkEye.

"You...won't...win...you baster!" Heather cough off more blood as her vision soon turn dark as she died.

"But I will...hehehe." SharkEye took his list out and crossed Heather's name. "That's now fourteen dead. Only twenty three left hehehe." SharkEye soon climbed up to the top of the building as a few people view the car accident and also...Heather's dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather is now gone hahahaha, the Queen Bee is no longer alive 
> 
> Riddle: This character was suppose to die first but was saved


	13. A Jockette's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye ended Heather by crashing her body to a wall from a car accident, now he's after a strong female competitor. Will she live? Nope

Heather's death was heard on the news, the news archers said that she died from an impact to the chest by a moving car. The car was driven but the drivers was not in the vehicle. The cast were shocked that Heather died, a few who hated her were as well upset. Alejandro however, was the most devastated about her death.

At his hideout, SharkEye heard the news from his radio and laughed. "Hehehe, the Queen Bee of Total Drama has now fallen...all because of me hahaha!" SharkEye laughed manically but then took out his list. "Hmm...I think it's time for this little one to meet her faith...and I know the perfect way." SharkEye exit his hideout and went to his next victim.

At a local gym during the evening, there were only a few people working out, however at a treadmill, a woman with dirty blond hair in a pony tail, wearing black sweats and a grey training shirt was running on 6.0 hr/mile. She was sweating a bullet of sweat for a while now, she then soon stop and breath in and out exhaustingly. "Nice job Jo!" Jo's training pal Eva, complimented on Jo's effects on the treadmill.

"Thanks...so...you heard what happened to Miss Queen Bee?"

"Yup, to be honest...I feel bad for her...yeah she was a total bitch but still...I feel real bad for her." Jo sighed and remember what happened a while back. Jo was suppose to die but Dawn...saved her from that bullet, dying instead of Jo.

"Listen...I got to go now alright?"

"You sure, we can still-"

"I just...need to be alone for a little while okay?" Eva even though was a mean lady understood Jo

"Alright then, take care Jo." Jo and Eva fist pumped as Jo replied back

"You too Eva." Jo soon changed in the locker room and left the gym. While walking, she felt a bit upset. "I don't understand...I don't care for anyone of those idiots...but...but...Ah I wished I die instead of Dawn!" Jo through her bag on the ground and stomped on it many times. She was angrily stomping on it but slow her stomping and soon tears came out. "I don't know why she did it. I didn't care for her but still...she saved me...but...I didn't deserve it." Jo soon started crying softly and just walked away without her gym bag.

Jo almost made it home but soon felt a wet cloth on her mouth, she tried to exit the grip but soon her vision came a blur and a moment of seconds...she passed out while a laugh was heard in the background.

Jo's vision soon became bit clear as she soon awoke. She shooked her head a bit and soon saw that..."What the hell!?" Jo screamed as she learn that she was tied up against a tree. There were chains around her whole body, she struggled to exit but it was no use. "Who did this!?" She soon heard laughter and saw the person she wanted to never see. "YOU!"

"Hello there Josephine...I see you're chained up who would do that...oh yeah Me!" Jo glared at him and screamed

"I swear to fucking god! When I get out of these I'm going to fucking rip your own heart out and smash it to bits!" SharkEye only smirked

"Oh that was the same way I killed Zoey, carved a hole on her chest, pulled her heart out and crashed it with my bare hand hahahaha. But...Jo...you were supposed to die first but that idiotic aura hearer saved you and took the death. Well I won't miss this time." SharkEye soon grabbed something from behind himself and pull out a chainsaw. "Heh heh heh, I'm going to tear you in half little tomboy!" He pulled the trigger a few times and soon the chainsaw started to work. He smile at her as she struggled to exit but couldn't "Any last word Jo?" Jo only said

"ROT IN HELL YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" SharkEye grinned and raised the chainsaw up high and slammed it to Jo's chest. He pushed it in more sawing Jo's body in half as well as the tree. Blood was spilling all over the place and onto SharkEye as well. The tree soon timbered down, holding Jo's half body while the bottom of it held her legs.

"That...was messy but still." SharkEye dropped the chainsaw and crossed Jo's name off "Only twenty two left." SharkEye grabbed the chainsaw and walked away from the destroyed tree and Jo's half sawed body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo is now dead all because of SharkEye, 
> 
> Riddle: He was in 2 seasons and he change very badly


	14. A Feral End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye ended Jo by sawing her in half with a Chainsaw hahahahahaha, now he's after a male competitor that change very badly, will he survive...not a chance

The police found Jo's sawed dead body a few days ago, her death was seen in the news. The cast soon learn about her death, making them feel more worried that SharkEye is getting closer to his goal. About a few days later, in downtown Toronto, SharkEye was walking through the town, but in disguise so no one would recognize him. He was in a dark red hoodie with the hood on his head, dark gray pants and brown boots. Inside his pocket was a sharp pocket knife he was holding for his next victim. "Hm, where's is it?" SharkEye kept walking for almost a while until he soon found his destination. "Toronto Medical Facility...yup this here's the place."

SharkEye entered the facility and walked to the desk. "Excuse me, I'm here to visit Mr. Ezekiel?" SharkEye talked in a different voice to a black female nurse that was fixing her nail.

"Hm oh, sorry honey, but we have a few Ezekiel here can you gave me a description of him?" SharkEye sighed in frustration but talked

"All right, he has brown hair, wear a green hat and his skin is a greenish, grayish color now."

"Oh that Ezekiel, Mr. Willows, he's in the 2nd floor. Just take those stair make a right and it will be the 2nd door on your left." SharkEye nodded and walked to the staircase while in his thoughts

"These guys are fucking morons! I can't believe they don't know it's me hehehehe!" SharkEye grinned evilly while walking through the halls and soon found Zeke's room. "Perfect." Ezekiel was sitting in his bed, wearing a patient clothes. He looked almost normal except for the skin and his shark teeth. "I can do this, I want to be myself again." Zeke soon heard a knock on the door "Come in eh." SharkEye opened the door and once he faced Zeke, he looked surprised. "Um who are you?"

"Oh I'm just one...of the doctor's helpers hehe anyway, how are you doing Ezekiel?"

"Fine I guess...but hey, did you heard about some guy is killing the Total Drama contestants?" SharkEye almost smiled but faked a shocked face

"Really why is that?"

"Well I heard from the others that's he going to kill every last one of us...and now he killed 15 of us. But hey why should I be worried, as long as I'm here I'm perfectly safe." Zeke stood up and walked to the window. "I'm just a bit sad that some of them are dead."

"Ezekiel are you scared?" Zeke looked a bit concerned but said

"Well yeah...why?" SharkEye soon grinned and said in dark voice

"You should be...because you're looking at the cast's killer hahahaha!" Ezekiel soon widen his eyes and turn his head to see SharkEye with his hoodie off. "Hello there, hahahaha!" Zeke soon looked terrified, but he as well look furious, soon his eyes turned red...like blood. "Huh what the-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Zeke soon began to grow claws on his feet and hands, his teeth became fangs and his skin became all green like gray. "You...KILLED MY...FRIENDS!"

"Hahahahaha seriously no ones your friend you sick freak!" Ezekiel soon pounced on SharkEye and began his attack on him "Ah the hell!" Feral Zeke started scratching his face causing him to bleed but soon SharkEye punched him on his face and through him to the wall. "O-okay you to play like that!" SharkEye locked the door and barricaded it. "Then die FREAK!" Feral Zeke again pounced oh him and started pounding his head then bitten his shoulder so hard that it left a huge bite mark which was bleed "Ahhh!" SharkEye then grabbed Zeke by his throat and slammed him to the counter and started pounding his face to it. "I! Swear! To! GOD!" He kept hitting his head on the counter and then punched it. "I won't! Let you! BEAT ME YOU SICK FREAK!" Zeke soon stabbed his eye with his claws which made SharkEye release him and held his bleeding eye "Fucking god my eye!"

"You...DIE!" Zeke soon ran to him and pounced but as soon as he did, SharkEye grabbed his knife and sliced his throat and spilled his red blood all over the floor.

"No... _you_ die!" SharkEye then stabbed him on his back and repeated it for over a minute then grabbed him and through him to the wall and through him on the wall again and soon grabbed him by the throat "You're number...16...Freak!" SharkEye carried him and in a moment of seconds...he threw Ezekiel to the window, making him fall from the second floor and drop to his death. SharkEye soon fell to his knees and breath in and out exhaustively. "Yes...he's dead." He then crossed Zeke's name but then grabbed some bandages and soon jumped off the window to a nearby tree and walked back to his hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel is now dead hahahahaha, 
> 
> Riddle: This dude is lucky to a date a cute hottie but his sweetheart has a problem


	15. A Gamer's Death but A Huge Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke died when SharkEye stabbed him, slammed him to the wall and threw him through the window, killing him
> 
> Now he's after a male competitor but he might have a huge problem with his girlfriend...will SharkEye end him, maybe

The doctors and nurses heard the loud fighting through Ezekiel's room and tried to open the door but it was barricade. After they heard a loud glass breaking sounds, a few of them run to the door and opened it by force. As they enter, they saw blood on the floor and on the wall. A nurse looked down and saw Ezekiel outside the concrete floor...looking dead. A few went outside and saw that he was no longer with the living...to SharkEye malevolent pleasure.

A few weeks after Zeke's death, Dakota was in her house, fixing up her makeup but looking very frighten about something. "...Zoey...Mike...Cameron...Jo...DJ...everyone that fell into their grave because of that...monstrous bastard!" Her fear turn to rage as her hand turn orange with claws...soon she punched her mirror and glared at it but soon gasped in shock. "NO! I can't let it take over again...I can't turn to that freakish monster I was after I went into that cave back at season 4."

About a year after All-Stars, Dakota somehow turn back to her normal form to her happily pleasure and as well to Sam being happy that his girlfriend is happy to be normal again. But a while back, her doctor told her that she might turn back into her mutant form if she was ever in extremely rage. She stay calms at a time but she sometimes get angry that her hand turns to it mutant form but she tries to control it. "Okay Dakota stay calm...stay-" She was surprised by her cell phone ringing for some reason. She quickly answer saying

"Hello you reach Dakota Miller, who might I be speaking to?" She only heard silents until

"Hello Miss Miller hehehe guess who it is?" Dakota widen her eyes as she spoke in a rage yet frighten voice.

"YOU! What do you want from me you fucking demon!?" SharkEye snicker from her swearing

"Oh looks like Daddy's little girl is not too happy to heard my voice...so sorry...NOT! Hehehehe anyway I just wanted to tell you that I have someone with me you might actually know." Dakota looked concerned until she heard a familiar geeky voice.

"DAKOTA!" Dakota gasped in absolute fright as she heard her beloved game loving boyfriend, Sam.

"Sam! How did you get my Sam!?" SharkEye only said

"It was actually simple really, I tricked him into thinking there was a game tournament but he only found a back alley where I soon wrapped his mouth with a cloth that was wet with alcohol and he was out like a feather hahahahaha!" Dakota then screamed

"Where the hell are you so that I can save my Sam and kill your freaking ass back to where you belong!" SharkEye looked satisfied by her raging tone and said

"Well if you must know...we're at the old abandon Toronto Insane Asylum...it's a few miles near your favorite shopping mall...get here or your sweet, sweet Samuel will meet his end hahahahahaha!" SharkEye hanged up and looked at a tied up Sam. "Your sweet Dakota is coming boy...can't wait for her to see what I have in store for your death hehehehe." Sam glared at him and screamed

"OH YEAH! Well you better watch out because my girl can turn into her strong hot mutant form and she'll rip you apart limb by-" SharkEye punched Sam right on his nose causing blood to come out of his nose. SharkEye soon grabbed Sam by his shirt and said

"We'll see about that gamer boy hehehe." He soon dragged Sam through the asylum and into one of their room. Dakota was in her pink car, driving in full speed to the asylum SharkEye is holding Sam. Dakota looked in raged than before that her entire eye turn yellow while were pupil turn red.

"I'm going to rip that guy in half!" She then pounded on the steering wheel as she soon made it to the asylum. She exited her car and entered through the main door. She soon walked through the dark asylum halls looking for her boyfriend as well as SharkEye. "SAM? Sam where are you?!" Dakota yelled through the halls until she heard something through the speakers

"Dakota Millers...so you did come to our little...execution."

"Exec-what! NO! You're not going to kill Sam!" Dakota soon felt her body changing. "NO! I can't...stay calm Dakota!" Dakota started to breath in and out and soon was calmed but soon looked scared "SAM!" Dakota quickly ran through the hall and look through every single room only to finally found a room that had Sam tied to a chair and wearing a hat that was connected to an electric box. "Sam!" Dakota tried to open the steel door but it wouldn't open, her whole arm then turn all orange and punched it but it only left a dent.

"Oh looks like you can't get into the room...too bad Dakota hehehehe...LIGHT'S OUT SAMUEL!" SharkEye, inside the other room, flipped the switch to the electric chair as the electricity flowed through the wires to the chair. Dakota eyes soon watered as she looked at her boyfriend, she pounded the unbreakable glass as she scream Sam's name. Sam only said these last words.

"...I love you." Sam's sadly smile as he soon felt the electricity all over his body. Sam screamed in agony, his whole body were feeling the power of the electric chair. SharkEye watched through a video camera as he smiled in malevolent. He then turned the power off as Sam's head fell down. His skin was burnt, his whole body was twitching...only for a few seconds until he was no longer alive.

"Hehehehehe...Sam's dead." He soon crossed Sam's name off of his list. "That's seventeen dead...only twenty more to kill hehehe." SharkEye soon looked at Dakota, who was crying on her hands, kneeling down. "Make that 18 dead hehehe." SharkEye exited the room and walked into the execution room only to find a weeping Dakota. "Hehehe...looks like you're going to join your boyfriend princess hahahaha." Dakota heard a click from him as well as his snicker. Her breathing become deep and in rage. "Light's out for you Fame Monger." SharkEye soon shot a bullet to Dakota...ready to hit her right on her skull until...she grabbed it with her hand.

"What the?" SharkEye looked shocked as she stood up and looked at him with a deadly glare. SharkEye notice that her eyes turned red. SharkEye try shooting her again only to find her blocking all of them with her arm that soon turn all orange as spikes came out of her. "What in the world?"

"You...Killed...My...SAM!" Dakota couldn't control her rage anymore as she then started to grow over SharkEye's height into a giant, her feet turned to talons as her hand turned to claws. She grow a long, orange tail as her hair turn green and spiky...she was now Dakotazoid! "RRRAAAAA! DAKOTA WILL KILL YOU!" SharkEye quickly took out his shotgun but Dakotazoid tail whipped him out of the room and into a cinder block wall.

"Ahhh...my back." SharkEye cracked his back but it crack painfully "Ah...that fucking freak!" Dakotazoid then crashed through the wall as she then grabbed SharkEye with both of her mutant hands and started to crush him. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"DAKOTA WILL CRUSH YOU SO YOU WON'T KILL OTHERS!" SharkEye glared angrily at her as he soon freed one of his hand, took out a pistol and quickly loaded it.

"As if bitch!" SharkEye then shot at Dakota's eye a few times, blinding her left eye. "Hahahaha got ya bitch!" Dakotazoid soon released SharkEye as she held her shot eye. SharkEye fell to the floor and quickly made a break for it.

"Ahhh where you go!?" Dakota looked through the entire asylum as she then crashed through the front wall as it was raining. "RRRRAAAAA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dakota looked high and low but SharkEye was no longer here. Dakota screamed as she destroyed the asylum but soon started to shrink back to her normal self and continued to pound the asylum with her little hand as she soon started to cry again.

"Sam! Why you Sam!?" Dakota continued to cry as she kneed down and cried all her tears out. SharkEye, however was on top of a tree...laying on a branch.

"My...God! Sam was right...she still is a mutant!" SharkEye tried to get up but felt a huge sharp pain on his body. "That bitch tail...she slammed me to that cinder block wall too hard...my back is not that broken but I need to rest it for a month or two...I swear to god...when I have the chance...that bitch is going to meet her end!" SharkEye pounded on the branch with his fist and painfully went back to his hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye has ended Sam life but now is in bad shape because of Dakota's mutant attack on him, 
> 
> Riddle: This might be the last double death scene
> 
> He loves her very much but she only wants to be his friend


	16. Torture and Double Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam died from the Electric chair thanks to SharkEye, but because of this Dakota destroyed SharkEye's back a little, but he's back and is after two cast members will they survive...maybe not

After seeing her boyfriend be electrocuted and almost ending SharkEye, Dakota called the police and told them everything, leaving the mutant attack on SharkEye out. The remaining cast leaned that Sam was dead but Dakota told a few that she almost ended SharkEye until she was shot on her eye, leaving a big scar on her left eye.

About a month later, SharkEye was on the phone with the person who hired him. "I told you, I almost had that blond bitch but somehow she turned into a huge orange mutant freak! I barely survive that attack but my back was in horrible shape, all because of her!"

"Well you better end her soon Gonzalez!"

"Don't worry, my back is okay now, I'm going to end her soon, just you wait." SharkEye ended the call and took out his list. "That blond freak will meet her end but I think it's time to end two souls...and I know the perfect two hehehe."

At a 2 floor apartment building, Harold was coming back home from his job at the supermarket. "Another day, another bad back." Harold walked into his house and entered his room, he then walked to his computer and notice a request to video chat. "Huh, I wonder who wants to chat with me?" As Harold accepted the chat request, a tab open as Harold soon saw...

"Hello Harold." Harold freaked out as the request was from SharkEye.

"You! W-What do you want?!" Harold yelled at SharkEye through his computer screen.

"Oh it's not what I want! It's what you want Harold. You see, I'm not alone, I have someone with me right now." SharkEye soon showed Harold a tied up Leshawna, who's mouth was cover with a cloth, trying to escape until SharkEye slapped her hard.

"LESHAWNA!" Harold's blood boiled with rage as he screamed "Don't you DARE lay a finger on my Leshawna!"

"If you want to save her, come to the warehouse where I killed Katie and Sadie and hurry...you're lovely Leshawna might be gone when you make it. HAHAHAHAHA!" SharkEye ended the chat and turned to the tied up Leshawna. "As for you...I'm not waiting." He grabbed a dissection scalpel and held Leshawna's left eye open. "Hehehe..." SharkEye then stabbed her left eye as she screamed but was not loud due to the cloth covering her mouth. SharkEye kept going deeper until...POP! Leshawna's eye was out. SharkEye hand and face was cover with some of her blood.

"I'm not done yet!" He soon pulled her by the head to a sink full of hot boiling water and soon drowned her face. She screamed very painfully from the water burning her face. SharkEye then pulled her out and dropped her on the ground. He quickly looked down at her face and was disgusted by her badly burned face. "Oh...too much?...NOT Even close yet!" SharkEye soon untied her but she couldn't get up. SharkEye smiled down at her Malevolently as he soon grabbed a huge, sharp, 18 inched machete and held it up high. Leshawna slowly got back up but SharkEye quickly sliced her right arm off.

"Ahhhh!" Leshawna screamed as blood spilled all over the floor. "You...psychotic m-monster!" SharkEye dropped the machete and dragged out a container, full of hot boiling oil.

"Time to die Leshawna!" SharkEye opened the container, held it but he then felt a sharp pain on his back but still held the container and soon pour the oil all over Leshawna's body. Leshawna screamed as the oil burned her alive and soon killing her. "Hahahahaha! That's another one dead." SharkEye continued to laugh over Leshawna's death until he heard.

"Leshawna!" SharkEye heard Harold and quickly hid in the shadow. Harold came into the warehouse only to see in his horror. "L-Leshawna?" Harold walked slowly to Leshawna's now dead body and kneel down. "No...my Leshawna...She's gone." SharkEye soon saw a chain on the ground and quickly came up with a plan. As Harold continued to weep over the lost of his love. SharkEye grabbed Harold by the throat and soon grabbed the chain and tied it around Harold's throat.

"Hehe, I have you now Harold! Any last words?" Harold only said

"Rot in...HELL!" SharkEye then tighten the grip as Harold continued to be choked but SharkEye then dragged him to the same sink full of hot boiling water and pushed his head into it. Harold screamed in massive pain and agony as he tried to free himself but SharkEye had a tight grip on the nerd. In a matter of minutes...Harold's arm fell and he couldn't breath. SharkEye soon threw him out of the sink only to see him cough off badly. SharkEye growled with rage until he saw a cinder block on the ground and soon held it up high. He walked to Harold and said

"Goodbye Harold, tell the others...and Leshawna I said HI!" SharkEye screamed as he then pounded Harold's face with the cinder block repeatedly until the block broke, leaving Harold's face all bloody and burned. SharkEye checked his pulse...and felt nothing. SharkEye took his list out and crossed out Harold's and Leshawna's names out. "That's nineteen dead and only eighteen left to go...I'm almost done...good hahahaha!" SharkEye soon left the warehouse but destroyed the machete and got rid of the container so that no one can know who did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye has ended Leshawna and Harold hahaha
> 
> Riddle: He's a cool guy but has a problem


	17. A Guitarist Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye has ended Leshawna and Harold, now he is after a musician...will SharkEye end this musician...find out now hahahahaha

About a few day later, polices found the remains of Leshawna and Harold inside the warehouse. They couldn't find any evidence on what cause their death or whom caused it. The remaining cast members soon learned about their death from the news, making their fear and worries of being killed by SharkEye grow even more.

About a week later, it was nighttime, Trent was at the Supermarket buying food for him and Gwen. Trent was about to exit the market when his phone started to ring. He quickly answered it and heard Gwen's voice "Hey babe, you alright?"

"I'm suppose to ask you that question, Trent are you sure you'll be alright, that freaking monster is still out there...I don't want to lose you ya known." Trent heard Gwen was about to cry until he talked in a calmly voice to her.

"Listen Gwen, I promise you that no matter what happens I will not let that bastard kill me...because if he does, I won't be able to see your beautiful face again." Gwen sniffed as she replied back to him

"Please be safe Trent...I love you."

"I love you too Gwen...I always will." Trent clenched his heart tightly as he exit the market with the groceries in his hands. While he was walking, Trent talked to himself in his thoughts "Just stay calm Trent okay. He not going to get you...I mean he did kill a lot of your friends but he's not going to get you okay." Trent soon snapped back to reality when he saw...a mime. "WOAH!" Trent stopped as the mime was doing the "walking through the wind" act. The mime had a black hat on, was wearing a black and white stripe shirt with black pants and his face was all white with a red smile on his mouth. Trent quickly walk in a fast pace, passing the mime from his site as he sighed in relief "Man...that was close." Trent continued walking back home until the mime stopped doing his act and looked at Trent walking.

"Hehehehe" The mime made a soft snicker as he slowly walk to the boy. Trent was whistling a tune until he quickly heard footsteps, he turn around and saw nothing. "Huh, maybe it was just in my head." Trent went back to his walk but soon heard the footsteps again but only louder this time. Trent again turned around, only to see the same mime he saw earlier. Trent looked a little frighten as he said "Um dude...are you following me?"

The mime only did the zip the lip act and stayed in silence "If you are, please stop okay?" Trent quickly walked away from the mime but the mime smirked and walked behind Trent in silence. Trent had a very weird feeling in his gut but ignored it. Trent kept on walking but turned to see the mime walking stopped as the mime stopped as well. "Okay what's your problem? I asked you to stop following me." The mime only smiled like a crazy person. Trent soon walk slowly as the mime did the same, Trent was getting freaked out and quickly made a run for it. The mime only smiled and ran after the boy.

Trent ran as fast as he could but the mime was catching up to him. The mime waved at Trent as he still smiled like a insane person. Soon Trent made a sharp left, only to be stuck in an alley with a brick wall, surrounding his path. The mime stopped as he then walked slowly to Trent while Trent soon looked very angry as he then screamed

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!? Why are you following me, I mean seriously I asked you to stop following me yet you still followed me, what do you-AHHHH!" Trent was interrupted by a sharp object on his chest. Trent eyes were widen as he saw...a knife right on his chest, dripping his blood on the ground. Trent looked directly at the mime only for that mime to wipe off his makeup and reveal "Y-YOU!"

"Surprise are we Trent hehehehe." The mime spoken for the mime was none other than SharkEye in a costume. "Hahahahaha you didn't know it was me, that's sad hahahaha." SharkEye soon stabbed Trent even deeper then before and soon...SLASH! He slashed Trent's chest spilling more of his blood on the ground. Trent fell down to the ground, breathing in and out like crazy. "You're dead hahahaha." SharkEye took his list out and crossed Trent's name. "Only seventeen more to kill...oh and Trent...you're sweet little Gwen...she's going to meet her end...soon hahahahahahahaha!" SharkEye left the alley leaving Trent to died in a pool of his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trent met his end hahahaha riddle
> 
> This contestant has a nice tan look...yeah right hahahaha


	18. Jersey Shore Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye has cut Trent for good hahahahahahahahaha! Niw he's is after a tan competitor....will he succeeded on killing her....found out now hehehehehehe

Trent's dead body was founded by the police about a week after he was stabbed to death by SharkEye. The news on his death was seen by the remaining cast member, they were more worried about them being killed, but Gwen was devastated by her boyfriend's death. SharkEye was at his hideout, sharpening a knife while looking through his list to see who he can kill next.

"Hmmm...let's see...no I'm saving her for last, nan he's not worth killing yet...hmmmm maybe...yeah...she'll do nicely...on a grave." SharkEye soon left his hideout and went to kill his next prey.

It was a sunny day, Anne Maria, wearing her favorite bikini was walking to the beach so she can relax for a bit but mostly...so she can ease her worries of the cast brutal deaths. "I can't believe that crazed killer is still out there...I thought blondie could have ended him easily...I feel kinda sad that Jo's gone...even I'm upset that Red is gone." Anne Maria sighed for a bit and continued "I just hope they're all doing alright I guess." Anne Maria soon made it to the beach, she found a spot, laid out her dark purple towel and spray some of her tan spray into her arms and legs. "There that outta do it...now to get on my swim!" Anne Maria stood up and walked to the ocean so she could have a nice dip in the water. However while she was out far in the ocean, SharkEye, wearing only shorts and a black tank top but also wearing a hoodie so no one could see him, walked to her bag and pulled out her hair spray and soon pulled out a spray that almost looked like Anne Maria's but was filled with a deadly poisonous gas inside it. He then placed the poisonous spray into her bag and walked away but stayed near the beach to see the show.

"Hehehehehe...this will done quick." Anne Maria soon walked out of the water and laid on her towel. "That...was nice...real nice hehehe." Anne went into her bag and pulled out her hair spray that was actually the deadly poison that SharkEye placed, and soon sprayed her hair with it. Anne Maria sighed in relaxation but soon coughed a bit and looked at her hair spray "Huh...that's weird...oh well." Anne Maria hummed while spraying her hair. SharkEye glared a bit

"Rrrrrr when will it kick in?!" About a few minutes later, Anne Maria was laying on her towel, relaxing for a while until...her head felt a bit...off for some reason. "Huh?" Anne quickly stood up but soon felt her head getting very woozy...and also her vision was getting blurry. "What...the hell." Anne Maria then cough very badly but soon puked on the sand...puked blood. "Ahhh the hell is!" Anne Maria soon fell on the ground as many of people quickly went to her side.

"Ma'am are you alright?" A woman asked her as Anne Maria tried to get back up but only puked out more of her blood as she then started to twitch like crazy as foam came out of her mouth. "Oh my god...someone get help quickly!" Many more people came to the site as Anne Maria kept twitching more and more until...she stopped. A lifeguard came and checked her pulse...nothing.

"My god...she's dead." Almost the whole crowd gasped while SharkEye slowly walked away from the crowd as he crossed out Anne Maria's name off of his list.

"That's twenty one dead...only sixteen more to go...hehehe I'm almost done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne Maria is no longer with us Hahahahahaha
> 
> Riddle Time: This competitor is a bit....cuckoo cuckoo....or a lot!


	19. A Crazy Girl Crashing Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Maria was painfully poisoned by SharkEye, killing her now he's after A Crazy Person....that's trying to leave Canada....will she succeed in escaping.....maybe not!

About a week has past since Anne Maria's death in the beach, the cast soon learned about her painful death from the news. Many of them have been getting worried for themselves and for their friends...but one had enough of it.

At an airport, the most craziest contestant of Total Drama, Izzy, was taking a flight from Canada to somewhere that she would relax...but mostly get away from that killer. For once in her life...she wasn't acting crazy at all...she was trying to stay normal and sane. "Hey um one plane ticket to...just give me your least expensive ticket please." The lady in the stand handed Izzy her plane ticket as she walked with her suitcase in hand.

However what Izzy doesn't know is that her trip is going to have a slight problem. About a day or two ago, SharkEye overheard Izzy's plan to leave Canada in order to be safe from that psychopath. SharkEye was shocked that the most insane contestant would try to run away from him. He just laughed a bit, so SharkEye planted a bomb inside Izzy's suitcase before she even left to the airport. He just had to push a button and...KABOOM! Izzy and the other passengers will be killed. SharkEye was outside the airport waiting for Izzy to enter her plane.

Izzy soon entered her plane while her suitcase was in the loading dock. SharkEye grinned malevolently with a snicker. "Perfect...she's in." Izzy took her seat next to a window.

"Finally...I can finally relax from that psychopath killing me...I'm safe." Izzy sighed calmly as she looked out her window. As the plane took off, SharkEye watch it fly away from the airport. He waited for a about an hour and soon...he pulled out his phone and dialed Izzy's number. Izzy was now seating, doing nothing but calmly sigh until...her phone vibrated. "Huh?" Izzy grabbed her phone and answered it "Hello...who is it?" Izzy heard nothing but breathing until she heard a familiar voice

"Hello there crazy gal hehehehe." Izzy's eyes widen in fear but soon replied

"You! How did you even got my number?!"

"Why should I tell you? Beside I just notice that you were in a plane right?" Izzy looked surprised but soon laughed like her usual crazy self

"YUP! I'm leaving Canada so that I won't die from you ahahahahaha! Looks like you failed Sharky!" Izzy laughed making the passengers look at her like she was insane. Izzy's laughter was soon stopped when she heard SharkEye laughing like a crazy hyena. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because you think I lost...when really...I already gotten you crazy girl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izzy looked confused and said

"What do you-" Izzy was silent on the phone when SharkEye pressed the button and...KABOOM! The bomb exploded in the dock, destroying the plane's back engine. The passengers and Izzy screamed when the plane started shaking.

"Passengers! The Plane's back engine has somehow exploded, we're going down! Hang on for your life!" The pilots tried to lift the plane but it was no use. The plane crashed to a forest as it hits trees everywhere. Izzy looked frighten as hell as she screamed

"YOU FUCKING BAS-" Izzy was silent as she was hit by a branch, striking her right on her chest as the plane stopped. SharkEye took his list out and crossed Izzy's name.

"That's now twenty two dead and only fifteen left...hehehehe looks like I'm almost done." SharkEye walked away as he snicker in Izzy's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy crashed....she's gone.....
> 
> Riddle: This certain character is pretty strong.....who is next.....found out next time MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	20. An Overachiever's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's plane took a trip down to her death thanks to SharkEye's little bomb, now the murderer is after a Jock that care only about himself and winning. Can this jock survive against SharkEye....Not even Mwahahahaha

About a week has past since Izzy's plane crashed, causing her death. The remaining cast members saw that a plane crashed after one of it's engines blew up. They soon saw that Izzy was one of the passengers that had died in the crash. SharkEye saw the news and learned that he had killed Izzy...to his own pleasure.

SharkEye was on top of a an old oak tree, looking though his binoculars for his next victim. "Come on where is he?!" SharkEye was getting impatience til he saw a certain jock. This jock was black, wearing a blue Jersey and shorts, also wearing a sweater underneath that Jersey. He also has white hair, this person was Rudolph Jackson or to himself, Lightning.

"WOO! Go Lightning Go! Sha-Bam!" Lightning spoke in third person as always, while SharkEye grinned and slowly dropped to the ground.

"You're dead Jockstrap." SharkEye started to walk toward the jock but tried to stay in silence. Lightning was jogging home after a hard workout session at the gym. Lightning should have been worried since he knew what happened to the others when they were alone...they were all murdered, but he's not a bit worried at all.

"Heh, if that crazy guy think he's going to take down White Lightning, he's damn dreaming Sha-yeah!" Lightning said as he kept jogging back home. But soon Lightning heard footsteps, Lightning looked behind him and saw nothing...except for a strange black figure afar. "Huh?" Lightning wondered but just shook it off his mind. But then, Lightning heard the footsteps again, but was getting louder. Lightning was now getting a tab worried so he picked up his pace and jog faster. SharkEye saw him going faster, making him grin.

"Hehehehehe, good." SharkEye started to go faster as Lightning was jogging very fast. Lightning kept going, still hearing the footsteps getting louder and louder. Lightning soon started run until he saw his house.

"Sha-Yes!" Lightning ran straight into his house and locked the door. "Woo! Score, Lightning is safe hahaha, Sha-Bam!" Lightning cheered on as he decided to hit the showers. However, what Lightning doesn't know...is that SharkEye was standing in the front door, grinning very psychopathy. A couple of minutes has pass, Lightning was drying himself off as he quickly got into his sleepwear. "Finally, Lightning about to catch some Z's" As Lightning exits the bathroom...he heard a strange breathing in his living room. Lightning looked concerned a bit as he walked down his stairs and into his living room.

When Lightning enters his living room, he saw nothing. Lightning soon turned around and felt a very strong grip on his throat. Lightning was then pushed into the wall as he was being choked to death. SharkEye tried to choke him harder but Lightning pushed him off of him as he got a look at his attacker. "You! You're that crazy guy that's trying to kill Lightning and the others!" SharkEye snickered a bit while dusting off himself.

"Hehehehe, not trying...succeeding Mr. Jackson. I already killed 22 of your fellow cast mates...a few struggled but failed, one accepted his death...and some tried to stop me...but ended up-" SharkEye was interruped when Lightning threw a right hook to his face. SharkEye glared at the athlete while rubbing his slightly bruised cheek.

"Lightning don't care! Beside if you think you're killing me then you have to get through my cold dead strong hand Freak!" Lightning screamed as he punched his left hand with his right. SharkEye just laughed a bit

"Hehehehe just like Duncan...fine then but it just means you're going to end slow and very painful...RRRAAAA!" SharkEye speared Lightning to the ground as he pounded his face with punches to his face. Lightning felt every single punch as his nose started to bleed. Lightning quickly kicked him off of himself as he grabbed him and through him to the wall. SharkEye growled as Lightning grabbed him only to be stabbed on his eye by SharkEye.

"Ahhh my eye!" Lightning rubbed his eye only made SharkEye pounded him to the ground and stomp on his head. Lightning head was bleeding on the back as SharkEye kept kicking him.

"You think you can kill me." Lightning was lifted up as SharkEye was going to do the same thing he did to Duncan...choke him til he's dead. "Hahahahaha you're nothing but a failure Lightning! You lost your chance at the million during All-Stars...you almost made your father lose his championship rings...but also you're a huge retard for not noticing that Jo was a female you Retarded Jock!" SharkEye had Lightning by the throat until Lightning grabbed his head and stabbed his right eye with his thumb. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" SharkEye threw him to the ground as he held his eye. "God fucking damn it! My eye!" Lightning couched a bit, glared at the murder and soon grabbed him.

"You're mine now Sharky!" Lightning soon threw SharkEye to the wall hard, then connected a right hook to his face then a left and another right on his teeth. Lightning grabbed him again and through him to his huge T.V, breaking it. SharkEye had pieces of glass on his face til Lightning punched him right on his jaw. SharkEye was on the ground, screaming in pain as Lightning grabbed by his throat.

"Lightning now going to end you SharkEye!" Lightning tighten his grip as he was now choking SharkEye, SharkEye couldn't believe that he was about to die. "Hahahahaha after I kill you, everyone will think that I'm a hero! They'll be safe and you'll be dead, Sha-Bam Lightning wins!" SharkEye only grinned as he then laughed very hysterically, making Lightning looked confused "Hey why you laughing?!"

"Because you think that you'll be a hero...when you're about to die!" Lightning just looked very confused until he realized what he met, when he felt a sharp object on his chest.

"AHHHHHH!" Lightning looked down, his eyes widen with fear as he saw a knife on his chest. Lightning loosen his grip on SharkEye as he then grabbed Lightning to the wall and screamed

"SO LONG...RUDOLPH!" SharkEye pulled out the knife and stabbed him again, then again and again and again AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! Lightning felt every single sharp stab on his chest as he couched up blood while he was foaming a bit as well. SharkEye kept going and going until he stabbed him one last time. "RRRRAAAA!" SharkEye hand was covered with Lightning's blood, so was his knife as he pulled it out. Lightning knelled down and soon dropped. SharkEye checked his pulse...nothing. "Hehehehehehhehehe." SharkEye spat out a tooth as he took out his list and crossed out Lightning's name.

"That's now twenty three dead, only fourteen left to go hehehehehehe." SharkEye laughed as he walked out of Lightning's house, leaving the Jock to spill his blood all over the floor as he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning is now dead hahahahahaha.
> 
> Riddle, this certain contestant is a very....gorgeous one, even the male are attracted to him


	21. An Eye Candy's Burning End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye followed Lightning home, but Lightning wouldn't give up without a fight.....in which he lost and died.....hahahahahahahahah. Now a certain....model is next in SharkEye's list. Will this model survive....not even a chance

Lightning's dead body was discovered by his own father, who was devastated by his own son's death. The remaining contestants soon learned about Lightning, their fear only grew and grew...they were almost done, with now twenty three contestants dead, SharkEye was almost done with his deal for the mysterious person that hired him. It was regular day, one of the remaining contestants was walking with a coat on, he had tan skin, gorgeous eyes, perfect hair and lips, that contestant was Justin. Justin was walking toward a spa, thinking that a relaxing day in the spa will help clear his mind off of the countless murders of his fellow cast members that has fallen victim to SharkEye.

"My god...all of them dead. Courtney, Lindsay, Trent, Leshawna...I even feel sorry for the 2nd cast members, that Red hair girl, her boyfriend, that gamer guy...even that jock that died from...him!" Justin felt a sudden shiver straight up his spinal core after envisioning all of the dead contestants that died from...SharkEye. Justin quickly shook it off his mind as he finally made it to the spa. "Oh great I'm here." Justin entered through the front door and walked to the front counter. Justin ranged the bell and waited for a minute or two as he was then greeted by a young woman. She was blonde, had gorgeous eyes and skin and was wearing pink lipstick. "Good afternoon miss."

"Afternoon sir, may I help you with something." She spooked with a sweet voice that was soft as silk. "Justin cleared his voice and replied to the young blonde

"Yes, I would like to have one of your best treatments today. You see I'm trying to forget something that has been happening to me recently and I think a spa day is what I really need to forget it." Justin said in almost in fear that he would be killed since he know that even if he was alone by himself, SharkEye would pop out and stab him, or slice his throat open, rip out his own heart or worst...maybe burn him alive. Thinking about them was making Justin sweat in fear until the young blonde spoke.

"Oh sir, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm okay...so may I have a spa treatment please?"

"Oh sure sir, and to help, I think I should help you with your treatments." The blonde gave Justin a kind smile, showing her white teeth. Justin smiled at her and thanked her. Justin followed her to the massage room. "Okay let's start with a nice massage." Justin was already striped of his clothing except with a towel around his waist. Justin laid on the massage bed, stomach down as the young lady dabbed some motion onto her hands and started to rub Justin back slowly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Justin moaned in relaxation from the young woman's hand, rubbing his back. "Ahhhhhhh that's feels nice...a little lower please." The young woman rubbed down a little til Justin said "Right there ahhhhhh! You have the hands of a goddess." The young blonde blushed a bit while she utter a soft laugh.

"Please I'm just doing my job sir."

"Please...call me Justin." Justin said to her. The blonde quickly notice that he might be flirting with her.

"Okay...Justin." She didn't know what it was from him. Either his eyes, those lips or his nice personality but she was going bonkers for him. She soon decided to rub his shoulders to help him relax even more. She slowly moved up and soon landed her palm into his shoulder and gave them a soft rubbing.

"Mmmmmm!" Justin sighed in relaxation after the blonde started to rub his shoulders. About half an hour has pass since his massage, Justin soon walked to the sauna to relax with a nice stream bath. "Ahhhhhhhhh! This is what I really need. Ya know, that blonde lady does sound like she has something for me...maybe I'll take out her someday." Justin laid a towel on top of his face and rested his back and head against the wall and wooden seat as he stayed inside the sauna.

Outside the back, an employee was entering back from his break until he felt a rough pull from his shirt and was then brutally attack by a mysterious figure. "LET ME GO! AHHHHHH!" The male was soon dead and dumped into a garage bin, nude, while his attacker was now wearing his clothes. He entered the spa resort and from the light...it was SharkEye, wearing the clothes of the man he attacked just now.

"Now...if I'm not wrong. Justin is in this place somewhere...but where?" SharkEye walked through the entire place, passing through people and fellow employees until he saw a sauna that had a tan male inside there. "Hmmmm?" SharkEye wondered if it was the man he was looking for. Soon, SharkEye spotted a female blonde coming toward the sauna. SharkEye quickly hid behind a wall as he listen to what she was saying

"Do you need anything else Justin?" SharkEye heard her say Justin name, thinking if it was the Justin that he was looking for.

"No thanks miss I'm fine don't worry." SharkEye recognized that voice, that was the Justin he was looking for...his next prey. SharkEye made an evil snicker while he lick his upper lip, hungry to kill him.

"Okay, if there's anything you need just call me...and please call me Cindy." Cindy gave Justin a wink as she left the sauna. SharkEye finally took the opportunity, he walked into the sauna and stared at the hot tan male model.

"Hmm? Cindy that you?" Justin questioned but kept the towel on him. SharkEye slowly grabbed a burning hot coal, burning his own skin. He hissed through his mouth, trying to hold it in. Hey who is that?" SharkEye looked at him and said

"Your doom." Justin took the towel off but was soon implanted through his chest by a hot burning coal. Justin screamed but SharkEye covered him with his towel, trying not to let anyone hear it. "Hehehehe burn baby burn!" Justin screamed soon lowered as his arm limped down. SharkEye pulled his hand from Justin chest, feeling his own burnt flesh. "Rrrrrr...I'll fix this later." SharkEye pulled out his list and crossed out Justin's name. "Only thirteen left..." SharkEye exited the sauna but placed his burnt hand inside a pocket as he quickly left the sauna through the back and grabbed his usual black coat from the ground. Inside the spa, Cindy walked back to the sauna.

"Hey again Justin is everything-" Cindy stopped as she viewed a burning hole inside Justin's chest. The next thing heard was her screeching scream of true terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin had fallen....JASON VOORHEES STYLE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Riddle, this contestant wanted to show everyone that she's a somebody


	22. A Wannabe's Fiery Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justi felt a burning hot coal through his chest, courtesy of SharkEye, now he's after a girl that wanted to make a name of herself...will she survive...not at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took so long to post this, my co-writer was very busy with....something important and I understand why she couldn't edit the chapter. But she's back...so that means we are back in business)

  The police arrived at the Spa and investigated Justin's dead body. The only clue evidence they found was the burnt coal SharkEye used to kill Justin. The remaining contestants viewed the news and saw that SharkEye was the murderer. Police quickly realized that SharkEye was also responsible for the other Total Drama contestants murders.

  SharkEye now known that the police will be looking for him. "Looks likes I have to hurry up with the rest..." A week pasted since Justin's death, SharkEye was hiding on top of a tree, viewing through his binoculars one of the contestants...Beth. Beth was in her family's living room, watching some T.V. "Heheheheh...easy prey." SharkEye dropped to the ground and sneaked his way into Beth's home. Inside her house, Beth wasn't paying much attention to the T.V, she was in her thoughts replaying all of her fellow competitors' deaths in the hands of SharkEye.

  "All of my friends...they all couldn't survive. Lindsay, Trent, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, Duncan...I even feel sorry for Heather!" Beth soon started to tear up up slightly as she started to cry into her hands. Beth kept crying and crying until she was silence by a cloth around her mouth "Mmm!" Beth muffled in shocked as she tried to escape from SharkEye's hold but he wouldn't let go at all. Beth soon clawed SharkEye's arm, making him grunted in pain but only made him choke her by her throat.

  "Sleep well, farmer girl heheheheh..." Those were the last words Beth heard as she soon passed out. Hours passed by as Beth finally woke up.

  "Huh? What-" Beth gasped as she realized she was tied up to a huge wooden stick used to hold up the scarecrows, and was in a huge cornfield. Her arms and legs was tied up to the sticks as well. "What happening!?" Beth soon heard a snicker below her, looked down and gasped in fear.

  "Hello miss Beth...had a nice sleep?" SharkEye grinned at her, showing his sharp shark-like teeth in the top row to her.

  "W-W-WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Beth screamed at him with a mixture of fear and anger. SharkEye just rolled his eyes and justed showed her what he's going to do. He pulled out two container of gasoline, one bigger than the other.

  "I'm going to burn you alive Beth...since you live in a farm...I thought what would be really horrible for you, being burned alive in a cornfield, burning it all of it to the ground along with you heheheheheh." Beth was unable to speak as she was paralyzed with fear. "Silenced are you...well then." SharkEye ripped open one of the gasoline container and started to drenched Beth and the stick with the gasoline. Beth's face was splashed with the bitterness as she spite it from her mouth. "Heheheheheh..." SharkEye kept drenching Beth with more of the gasoline, until it was totally empty. He then grabbed the larger container and open it. He kept spilling more of the gasoline until he stopped. "I think that's enough...but I know there's still more inside the container. So I know what to do." SharkEye smiled at her as he pour the gasoline to the ground and walked away from Beth.

  "WAIT! Please don't do this, I'm begging you please just stop!" SharkEye looked at her and just shook his head 'No!' as he kept going with his trail. SharkEye soon stopped at the end of the field and threw the container into it. He soon grabbed a lighter and said "Heheheheheheheh...burn out Wannabe girl...for good!" SharkEye dropped the lighter to the gasoline trail as it made a fire trail all the way towards Beth. Beth only said "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL YOU SON OF A-" Beth was soon engulfed into the flame as she screamed in massive pain from the fire burning her full body. SharkEye heard Beth's scream of agony, making him sigh in joyousness

  "Hehehehehehehehehehe..." SharkEye pulled out his list and crossed Beth's name out but before he placed his list away...he looked at one name and growled "She nearly killed me...I'm killing her next...but I'll need help!" SharkEye walked away from the cornfield that started to be engulfed into the flame as well, turning it into hellish ember field. He soon started to run from the area as he talked through his phone. "Tony, it's me Frank...I need your help with a hit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who he is after next...the riddle is in the fic...


	23. A Fame-Monger Explosive Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time SharkEye burned Beth to a burning corpse along with turning a corn field to ashes, now he's after a contestant that almost ended him....Dakota, and he's not going at it alone. How will SharkEye finish off Dakota and can she finish him off once and for all....probably not

It has been a week since Beth's death, police and firefighter found Beth's burned body in the corn field when someone called them after seeing the corp on fire. The remaining cast members were getting more worried, police officers and even the S.W.A.T have sent out a search for SharkEye yet they're getting no clue into where he is. SharkEye now has been hiding in places where no one could find him, he has become a wondering criminal.

Nighttime fallen, Dakota recently left the theaters, after viewing a heartbreaking film. Her eyes were watery because of all the tear she was letting out, the film reminded her of her sweet Sam, the one who loved her for not her beauty but her beauty from the inside. Her emotions were a mixture of pain, heartbreak, sadness, despair but also rage! Ever since SharkEye murdered Sam with the electric chair about three months ago at that old abandon prison. Dakota was heartbroken but also enrage, she sore that if she sees SharkEye, she's going to end him herself...once and for all.

"S-Sam...I'm s-so sorry I couldn't save you. It's that f-fucking psycho fault, if I ever see that son of a fucking whore bitch, I swear to god I'll...I'll-AHHHHH!" Dakota screeched into the sky and destroyed a black car with her bare hands that turned to her mutant claws. Along with seeing Sam's death, Dakota couldn't control her rage and recently transformed into her mutant self. Dakota stared at the night sky and howled at it "GOD! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS FUCKING MONSTER MURDER EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF MY FELLOW CAST MATES! None of us deserve this, why do you let this happen?! WHY!?"

"Hehehehehehe, looks like someone's a little angry hahahahahahaha!" Dakota's eye twitched, hearing a voice that was like the devil, she turned her body and in her sight made her glare in absolutely anger. "Oh what's wrong Ms. Miller, lost someone? Oh wait I must have forgotten...I electrocuted your beloved Samuel...and also I almost caused my Own Fucking DEATH!" SharkEye screamed at the beautiful blonde but quickly noticed her growl, her teeth were grinding against each other, her nose was exhaling like a rabid bull as her eyes turned all red. "Uh oh...hehehe you're transforming...hehehe too bad it's going to stop!" SharkEye pulled out an assault rifle and began shooting at Dakota but her arms turned all oranges as spikes popped out, she used them to blocked all of his bullets.

"You...no kill...Dakota. Dakota...kill...YOU!" Dakota's teeth grew larger and more pointy while her hands turned into razor sharp claws. She grabbed a nearby car and launched it at SharkEye. 'OH SHIT!' SharkEye moved out of the way but Dakota growled. She began walking as she stomped on the ground, creating craters on the street. She soon began to grow and grow while her skin turned all orange and her feet turn into talons, her hair became all green like and pointy as she was fully transformed into her monstrous mutant form, Dakotazoid! "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAKOTA CRUSH YOU TO GROUND!" Dakotazoid stomped her way towards SharkEye as he then...ran like hell. "YOU NO RUN FROM ME!" Dakotazoid began to run after him but SharkEye spots his car and quickly enters it.

"Come on! Come on!" SharkEye turned on the gas and went as fast as the car could. Dakotazoid pounded the ground with her hand, misses the car, only making her angrier. SharkEye grabbed his phone and dialed up his old partner, Tony. "HEY TONY!?"

"Franky, you alright?" Tony spoke in an Italian voice but heard SharkEye screaming 'NO YOU IDIOT! I HAVE THAT FREAK ON MY TAIL! The one I was talking you about.' "Ohhhhh, her! Okay then."

"Tony, you have the stuff right?"

"Of course! But why do you need a-" Tony soon heard a massive roar from afar, including massive stomping sounds that were getting stronger. Tony looked from the window and saw a car along with a massive orange skinned monster, chasing it. "Is that monster orange with green hair?"

"YES YOU GOOMBA! I'm luring her to the cliff near by, start the machine and do what I told you to do...GOT IT!" SharkEye shouted at Tony as he just said

"I got it, I got it! Jeez!" Tony hanged up and started the machine. "Hope it worth something." SharkEye kept driving through the woods, avoiding every single tree in his way. Dakota just trample every single thing that was in her path to get her revenge on SharkEye. Soon enough, SharkEye stopped his car, seeing that the trail ended with a cliff, down below it was the sea, covered with massive spikes on it. SharkEye exit his car and looked down. "If this doesn't work...I have a backup...but if that doesn't work...I'm fucking dead."

"YES YOU ARE!" SharkEye widen his eyes as Dakotazoid jumped up and landed on the ground, about 2 or 3 feet away from him. "YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO!" Dakotazoid smile as she slowly walked towards him. "ME HAVE YOU NOW! DAKOTA NOW CRUSH BAD MAN FOR KILLING MANY FRIENDS! ZOEY, CAMERON, DAWN, LINDSAY, TRENT, BETH, MIKE, HEATHER, EVEN...SAM!" Dakota roared at SharkEye after she said Sam's name. SharkEye gulped in fear but soon snicked a bit. "HUH?" Dakota looked confused, SharkEye's snicker grew to a chuckle which even grew and grew until it was a psychopathic, horrifying laughter that sent a chill through anyone's spine. "WHY YOU LAUGH?!"

"BECAUSE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I'M NOT THE ONE DYING! NOW!" SharkEye screamed from a far as a massive honk was heard. Dakotazoid turned around and saw...a massive bulldozer, running towards Dakota. Driving it was SharkEye's partner, Tony.

"SO LONG FREAK!" Tony pushed the peddle and crashed into Dakota's chest, pushing her with it. Tony exit the bulldozer, holding a black case as the bulldozer and Dakota fell to the sea below. Tony breath in and out as a massive explosion was heard from down below. "WHOA! That was insane! Hahahahaha." Tony laughed out loud but SharkEye stopped him.

"Stop it...please. Now then." SharkEye and Tony looked down at their work. In their sights, Dakota was impaled by a lot of the spikes, many on her stomach, arm, legs and chest...but to the men shock and disbelief...

"RAHH!" Dakota roared at them "ME NO DIE...YOU DIE!" Dakota attempt to pull herself free.

"OH MAN! She's still alive how are we-" SharkEye slapped him and said

"RELAX! Do you have the other item with you! In case this was a fail?" Tony remember and nodded quickly "Then where is it?"

"Over there!" Tony pointed at a black case, making SharkEye smile. SharkEye ran to the case, unlocking it and opening it, revealing a big rocket launcher.

"Hehehehehehe, perfect!" SharkEye rushed back to the end of the cliff, seeing Dakota was pulling herself out of the spikes. "HEY FREAK!" Dakota looked up as SharkEye pointed the launcher at her. "Tell Sam and the others...I said Hi!" With one pull on the trigger, SharkEye fired a rocket, straight at Dakota, her eyes widen in shock as her normal self from the inside said...

"S-Sam...I'll see you soon..." Dakota sealed her eyes and as the rocket connected to her...KABOOM! The explosion was massive enough that the whole city almost heard it. SharkEye and Tony coughed up and looked down one last time. Dakota was no more, she was reduced to a pile of bloody mutant chucks.

"Hehehehehehehe, YES! She is gone! Hahahahahahaha!" SharkEye laughd like a crazed Hyena as Tony laughed a bit but not too insane. "Hehehehe, thanks a lot Tony...I own you big time."

"Yeah...tell me again how much was that lady going to pay you for murdering those teens?" Tony asked him

"A whole lot of money pal, and you're getting 40% of the profit, if I can get rid of the others." SharkEye pulled his list and crossed out Dakota's name. "With her gone, I only have eleven left...I'm almost done with them...hehehehe." SharkEye walked away from the area while Tony just looked down.

"Jeez, who ever hired him, she's as crazy as a looney bird..." Tony left the area leaving the sharks to devour the remains of Dakota's mutant body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is gone...but will be next to die....you decide. Yup comment who should die next...I'll see you all next time bye


	24. An Athlete's Strike Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkEye ended the life of Ms. Dakota Miller, now he's after an athlete....will this athlete survive....maybe not...read to find out

Police officers started a search party for the missing Dakota Miller, but after a month of searching, they must face the fact...that she probably lost her life by the hands of the killer, SharkEye. SharkEye was at his new hideout, a cave that was filled his supply to live and his remaining weapons he could carry with him.

"Yup, I tell you again...Dakota Miller, that giant mutant is finally gone...I'll have the rest of those contestants dead soon...no problem!" SharkEye hanged up from his phone and looked at his list. "Hmm...I think it's time I end another athlete's life...hehehehehe." SharkEye exit his cave and headed to his next prey.

It was a Sunday evening at the Toronto Bowling rank, a few people were bowling for fun but one was bowling to forget what has happened to him during the past months. Tyler, the athlete of season 1, wearing a red bowling shirt and black pant, was holding a bowling ball...staring at the 10 pins in front of him as he rolled his ball, making it hit only 8 pins, remaining the 7 and 10 split. "Great..." Tyler grunted in annoyance as he grabbed another bowling ball. But before he could roll it and take out the remaining pins, he stared at the ball's color. It was a fusion of blue and yellow, Tyler's eye almost started to tear up, remembering what happened to his idiotic but sweet girlfriend. "Lindsay...I miss you..." Tyler's eye lost the fight as he teared up badly but rolled the ball, striking out the last two pins, earning him a turkey strike.

"Wow...you got the impossible 7 10 split...impressive my friend." A male worker, wearing a blue hat, light blue shirt and grey shorts, said to Tyler, admired by the athlete's work. Tyler sniffed a bit, wiping his eyes as he replied to the worker. "Thanks...but...I don't feel all happy about it..." The worker replied back "Is it because you lost your sweetheart...I heard you say you miss...Lindsay was it?" Tyler only nodded "Hmm...hey how about I give you something that might cheer you up. Follow me." Tyler looked concerned about the worker's offer but took it as he followed him to a closet, the worker made a slight grin to himself as he opened the door and allowed Tyler in.

"Okay then...what's this special thing that you said would make me feel better?" Tyler asked the worker, who didn't answer his question while he slowly closed the door and locked it. "Hey what are you-"

"May I ask you something first sir. Your sweetheart, Lindsay, is she from that show called 'Total Drama'?" Tyler had a questionable look but nodded slowly. "So you're Tyler then...the so called athlete of Total Drama?"

"Well I'm not the only one, there's Eva, this guy named Lightning, and a tough chick named Jo...but those two-" The worker stopped him there

"Did they...somewhat die a few weeks ago...and did it also happened to your sweetheart, Lindsay?" Tyler was now getting tired of hearing him talk "Okay I had it up to here with you! How the hell you know they died and how did you know Lindsay was from Total Drama huh?!" The worker got into Tyler's face, showing him his actual face...seeing his right eye...all black. 'Wait a...it's you!' Tyler almost fell into the floor as SharkEye finally removed his hat. "Hehehehehe took you long enough...surprised are you Tyler?" Tyler was feeling a mix of fear but anger as he glared at SharkEye's face. 'You...you killed my friends...you killed...MY LINDSAY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!' Tyler ran straight at SharkEye, only to feel a sharp jab to his stomach. 'Oh!' Tyler held his stomach but felt a sharp choke by the neck as SharkEye threw Tyler against a case, that was filled with bowling balls. A few drop to the ground as SharkEye grabbed one of them, seeing it was a dark red one.

"Hehehehehe...looks like you're not so tough, chicken legs!" SharkEye launched the ball onto Tyler's leg, making him scream in pain. People couldn't hear Tyler's screams of pain. SharkEye delivered a hard kick to his jaw, breaking it. "Shut...up...besides you should be happy, I'm going to give you the gift of seeing your beloved Lindsay again...by taking your life." SharkEye grabbed the bowling ball once more and held it up high. "Farewell...Tyler." SharkEye let out a scream as he started to pound Tyler's head with the same bowling ball he used. "Hahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" SharkEye kept going for almost 5 minutes until he stopped. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he dropped the bowling ball, he looked at what was left of Tyler, his face, now became a puddle of blood. "Hehehehe...gutter-ball, hahahahahahaha..." SharkEye quiet exit the bowling rank, soon took out his list and crossed out Tyler's name. "Now I only need to kill 10 more of those contestants...and it's pay day for Frankie." SharkEye whistle a tone as he left the scene of the crime, but not until he heard of scream of one of the workers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is no longer in this world....next time SharkEye will be ending two more lives...she tried to win him over but he kept turning her down....


	25. Two Will Enter, None Shall Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler met his end when SharkEye crushed the Athlete's head with a bowling ball. Now the killer is after two more characters but will do something crazy that will end them both. Will they survive....maybe not

  Almost a week passed since Tyler's death in the Bowling rank by SharkEye, police still can't find any clue onto where he is hiding at or his purpose on why he is doing this. Inside his cave hideout, SharkEye was eating a living animal he recently killed when he got a message from the person who hired him to kill them. 'Great job on killing the another athlete, you better finish the rest off or else the cops might figure out who I am...SO HURRY UP!' SharkEye grunted in annoyance an replied to the message "Alright already, I'll have the rest kill soon...I only have ten more to go and plus I have a plan to finish off two of them." ShakrEye sent his message and pulled out his list. "Hehehehe, I wonder who will die first, it's their choice...hahahahahaha!" SharkEye grabbed a weapon and headed off to his next preys.

  Walking home after working in the store was Cody, who was looking very tired and stressed out. Cody knows that every time one of his fellow competitors are alone, they are easily defenseless. "Relax Cody...just stay calm." Cody finally made it home to his apartment. "Finally!" Cody grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, entering the apartment as he heading up the stairs to the 2nd floor where he lived. "Looks like I'm home free!" Cody said in relief as he unlocked his door and entered his house. However once he closed the door, he heard a voice. 'CODY-KINS!' Cody widen his eyes and groaned in annoyance, hearing the voice of his somewhat friend/ stalker, Total Drama #1 fan, Sierra. "Sierra I told you, not to enter my house when I'm not-huh!?" Cody entered his room only to see a tape recorder...which had a recording of Sierra's voice. "Wait if that wasn't Sierra then who was-" Cody turned around only to feel a hard force on his head, knocking him down to the ground. Cody's vision was blurry but he saw a figure that was smiling at him with an evil look. 'Nighty night...Cody-kins hahahahahaha!' The figure soon whacked Cody again on his head, knocking him out.

  "Rise and shine Anderson!" Cody soon woke up...seeing that he was chained by a black cannon ball around his ankle. Cody looked around and saw that he was in a large room...that had another person, but to his own shock...was a familiar person. Almost two feet from him was Sierra who was out cold like he was before.

  "Oh my-SIERRA! SIERRA WAKE UP!" Sierra widen her eyes when she heard Cody's voice. She quickly rose herself up, only to see that herself as well was chained to a cannon ball around her ankle. 'Cody, where are we? what happened?!' Cody was going to answer her until they heard from a monitor...SharkEye.

  "Hahahahahaha! Well, well, well...look who's awake. Mr. Anderson and his crazed stalker. Perfect!" SharkEye said with an evil smile on his face. Cody angrily yelled at SharkEye. 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE ANYWAY!?' SharkEye snickered and replied to the light brown haired geek. "Why...you're in the same asylum where I ended the life of that couch potato, Sam! And also...the place where...that mutations freak Dakota...nearly ended my life!"

  "Serve you right for killing her lover. She was destroyed when she lost her sweet Sam." SharkEye only chuckled as he replied to Sierra 'Well, she won't be heartbroken anymore...now that she's with him up in the sky with the others hehehehehehe.' Sierra and Cody gasped after what they heard 'That's right...I ended her life a while back as well as Tyler's! Now another couple from your cast members are dead...and so will one of you.' Cody and Sierra looked shocked but realized he said one of them. "What do you mean?" ShakrEye finally said to them both

  "Let's make a deal, over the few months I've murder your fellow cast members...and I've decided to make a little wager. The two of you are going to fight to the death!" Sierra and Cody once again gasped in shocked "And whoever wins...will be free!" Cody looked surprised after what SharkEye said. "That's right, I will let that person go free with a passport to leave this area and live a new life! I'll fake your death so that no one knows you're alive, and don't refuse this...because you two will fight to the death until one of you is no longer breathing...or die together!" SharkEye powered down the monitor and watched in a small monitor what will happen.

  "Cody...I won't fight you. Let's just die together...you and I! We can finally be together in the heavens!" Sierra soon daydreamed about what will happen until Cody saw a camera. Cody got SharkEye's attention from the camera. SharkEye saw that Cody will end Sierra while she is distracted, ShakrEye smiled and watched the magic begin.

  "Sierra...you're right." Sierra looked a bit surprised but happy "We should be together...come here I want to start anew with you." Sierra squealed as she pulled herself to her Cody-kins, making her way towards him even if the cannon ball was slowing her down. Cody waited as Sierra soon made it to him and hugged him very tightly. SharkEye growled at this, until he noticed something in Cody's hand, it was a sharp rock he found on the ground. 'Hehehehehe...sneaky little geek.' Cody hugged Sierra back while she refused to let go of him.

  "Let's die like this Cody...I'll never let go of you." Sierra had tears in her eyes...until she felt a sharp jab in her back. "Ahh!" Sierra started to bleed on her back, Cody pulled the rock from her as she slowly dropped to the ground on her knees. "C-C-Cody...h-how could you?" Sierra was heart broken by Cody's action as he said

  "I rather live again in a new life than be with you Sierra...I'm sorry." Cody held the sharp rock up high and slashed Sierra's throat, blood gushed out of her as she dropped on the ground, slowly dying. ShakrEye laughed malevolently after witnessing Cody killing Sierra. "HEY! SharkEye...you said if I kill her, you would let me go!" SharkEye turned the monitor on and said

  "But of course!" SharkEye pressed a button, opening the door as Cody open it and saw that he was in the hallway. SharkEye exit from the room and saw Cody a few feet from him. "Follow me...to your reward Anderson." Cody only nodded as he walked towards SharkEye, they both soon walked together to a room that had a passport and a letter.

  "Yes!" Cody ran into the room, while SharkEye smile with a malicious look. "Finally...huh?" Cody opened the passport but noticed it was flat blank. "What the!?" Cody saw a letter that said 'I LIED YOU IDIOT!' Cody turned around only to be stabbed on his throat by SharkEye. "Ahhhhhhh!" Cody felt the sharp blade inside his throat as ShakrEye slashed his throat, gushing his blood all over the floor. Cody looked at him one last time and said with blood in his mouth. "Y-You...motherf-" Cody was silenced as he fell onto the ground, his blood spread all over the floor while ShakrEye crossed out his and Sierra's name.

  "Now that you two are done for. I only have about...eight left. Hehehehehe, I'm close to finishing you all off. Hehehehehehehe...Hehehehahahahahaha...Ahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ShakrEye'S laugh echoed throughout the asylum as he exit it out leaving Cody and Sierra to rot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Sierra are no more hahaha
> 
> Here's a riddle: This certain character won't shut her trap up at all
> 
> Who will meet their end next....find out next time


	26. Muting a Chatterbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, SharkEye kidnapped Sierra and Cody, making them fight to the death while the winner would be sent free, Cody took this opportunity and murdered Sierra, only to be lied to and soon killed by SharkEye
> 
> Now the hired murderer is after the last female in her generation, will she survive, not even fora second

Days passed since Cody and Sierra's death, the police found the dead bodies after getting an anonymous call from a mysterious caller. The remaining TD cast members heard about the duo's death, looking shocked about what happened but more worried, knowing now that SharkEye is nearly done with them.

Hiding inside a stolen car, SharkEye looks through his binoculars, waiting for his next victim. "Come on, when is she coming out?!" SharkEye complained in silence until he stopped and saw a door opening, showing a large girl, brown hair, a bow on her hair, a pink sweater and purple pants. It was Staci, the first female to be eliminated in her generation but also...the last girl in her cast group to survive. 'I can't believe I'm the only girl in my cast to still be alive. I mean first Dawn, then Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria and now Dakota, I don't get why he didn't kill me sooner.' Staci ponders as she closed her door and walked for a bit. SharkEye grinned a bit

"Hehehe, because sometimes...I like to prey on the weaklings after I kill the big dogs, hehehehe." SharkEye snickered and hot wired the car to start but moved slowly so Staci wouldn't suspect a thing. Hours later, SharkEye drove to an ally as he exit the car and climbed up a building. "Almost there and...YES!" SharkEye sighed as he walked to the ledge of the building to see Staci enter a Cafe. "Good...hehehe." SharkEye snickered as he opened a black case.

Inside the Cafe, Staci waited in line for a small mocha latte until she heard the news. "And following the news, once more, there has been no sight of a hired hit man and vicious killer, Frank Gonzales aka SharkEye. Police are trying to find evidence of his where able. While in other news, another Total Drama contestant has been found dead, the bodies of Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson and Sierra Averdale were found in an abandoned prison. Police known evident was an anonymous call." Staci sighed after hearing that

"I know it was SharkEye...he's still out there." Staci walked to the stand and order a small mocha latte. "Thank you." She paid for her latte and went out to the outside table to drink it. SharkEye saw her sitting and decided to toy with her. He grabbed his phone and dialed up her phone number. Staci took a small sip from her latte until her phone ranged

"Hello?" Staci answered and heard him

"Hello there, blabber mouth of TDROTI." Staci gasped after hearing SharkEye 'Listen whatever you're doing please stop. We've done nothing wrong to you.' SharkEye snickered and replied to her "I know that but I'm a hired hit man...and the person who's hiring me is paying me big money to kill you all. But Staci...you know you're the last girl in your generation to be alive." Staci only said

"Yes I know and I'm glad I'm still alive." SharkEye smiled at her, aimed his sniper rifle at her throat. 'Really...do tell, why do you talk about your family a lot?' Staci only said, "You have no rights to know that!" Staci took up, making SharkEye have a clean shot at her throat.

"Hehehe, sweet dreams, liar girl." Staci looked confused as SharkEye hanged up and took the shot. He shot one bullet, it flew down the building, heading straight for Staci. Staci looked up but soon felt the bullet hitting her throat as it made it hit. Staci fell on the ground, blood spilled over it as people crowded around and saw her dead. Someone looked up and saw nothing.

"Who did this?" The civilian asked as SharkEye hid behind a chimney and laughed

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA YES! All the girl from the 2nd generation is dead! Ahahahaha!" SharkEye crossed out Staci name "Only seven left to go...ya know...I think it's time I end this fool next. He'll be glad to see his woman once more." SharkEye placed his list back and left the scene in a flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staci is no more, the TDROTI girls are done for
> 
> Riddle: This contender is very charming to everyone
> 
> Who will die next, find out next time


	27. El Finale Del Villano Español

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, SharkEye muted The Chatter Box, Staci for good. Killing off all of the female competitors from the 2nd generation cast. Now he is after a King who he believe should be with his queen.... below the Earth.
> 
> Will SharkEye end this King? Perhaps, read and find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, my Spellchecker would like to say sorry for making you all wait this long. She's been very busy lately so she's very sorry to you all... I hope you all aren't mad

Almost two weeks have passed since Staci's death, police only evidence they can find was a shell casing for a sniper rifle, but the police know it was the work of SharkEye. Every single police unit is now searching for the wanting hitman, but the killer wasn't going down at all. Inside his cave, SharkEye was looking at his list.

"Hehehe... I'm almost done. I only need two more from those Revenge of the Island cast and five more from the original. Hmm..." SharkEye looked at a name that made him smile. "He's the perfect target, besides, what's not a Queen without her King, hehehehe. It's time to finish off the King of all Manipulation, and I know the perfect way, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" SharkEye laughed as he fled his cave to end another soul.

Inside a restaurant, was the Runner-up of Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro Burromuerto. Alejandro was finishing up his dinner when he was a rose inside a vase. The Male Manipulator held the rose close as he slowly remembers... Heather. "Heather, Mi reina. You were so beautiful... so elegant... and so... malevolent." Alejandro envisions all of his memory with Heather; during World Tour, during All Stars, and even the day he was going to propose when all this happen. Alejandro soon remembers Heather's dead body, crushed by the car that SharkEye used. "Ese Baster, va a pagar por matarte, mi hermosa Reina de la manipulación ..." Alejandro soon enough started to tear in sorrow as he soon gritted his teeth and slammed a fist onto his table, shocking the guests in the restaurant. The owner soon walked up to him.

"Sir, I ask if you please stop scaring my customers, please." Alejandro growled in rage but soon sighed and said 'I am terribly sorry for what I did... I am.' Alejandro soon stood up and paid for his dinner as he walked out the door. The owner soon said "He has the eyes of a man who has lost what is truly important to him. Alejandro decided it'll be best to take a cab home. Alejandro waited for one to arrive.

"Please... there has to be a taxi here." Alejandro looks very worried, he knows that every time one of his fellow competitors were left alone... they meet their faith in the hands of that ruthless murderer. Alejandro sweated bullets until a taxi arrived. "Oh! Gracias, Jesús" Alejandro said, thanking Jesus for having a cab arrive. Alejandro enter the cab and said "Take me to 367 Harper Ave and please go fast, I'm in a rush." The cab driver nodded and started to drive while the arm of a dead man was seen inside the truck. Alejandro sighed and breath in slowly.

"Something wrong, Sir?" The driver asked Alejandro as the Spanish Manipulator said 'Nothing... except for the fact my fellow competitors and I are being hunted.' The driver look surprised "Really? Do tell... I'll keep it to myself." Alejandro only said 'Nothing much to explain, but months ago, a hitman was said he was going to kill me and 36 other competitors in horrible ways, he sent us that message by murdering our former host and killing one of us in front of the others.' The driver didn't look surprised but slowly smiled. "May I ask... is this hit man... very dangerous?"

"Si! He murdered many of us in horrible ways. He cut out a red haired girls heart out, fed one of the males to sharks, burn one of the girls alive inside a corn field... and even murdered my beloved Heather with a car..." Alejandro sighed until the driver replied back 'And... are you afraid you'll be killed like the others... like how he used the electric chair on the gamer, or how he used a rocket launcher to murder a mutant freak that was once human and how he forced two of them to fight to the death!' Alejandro only said "How did you-" Alejandro figured it out when the driver revealed his face in the front mirror, showing his shark-like eye. "IT'S YOU!" Alejandro now knows that SharkEye was driving the car as the killer soon dropped a smoke grenade into the passenger seat and closing the lead tight, locking the side doors shut. Alejandro tried to open the door, but the locks wouldn't allow him. "¡ Maldito animal! You won't get away with this! I swear I will... will... matarte... tu." SharkEye laughed malevolently, after watching Alejandro pass out as he drove the cab towards his location, to end the Spanish fool.

Almost an hour passed, Alejandro was laying down on the ground, slowly regaining his vision and movement. "Uhhh... the hell happened? ShakEye!?" Alejandro quickly stood back on his feet, looking around his surrounding to see that he was standing on a... stadium? "SharkEye! Where are you? Come down here and fight me like a man!" SharkEye soon walked out of the shadows and stood above the Spanish Manipulator on top of the Commentary room. SharkEye soon spoke 'Hello... Mr. Burromuerto, how nice you to join us for our little moment.' Alejandro soon cursed him out "¡ cierra la maldita boca! ¡ malditas bestias asesinas y desalmadas!" SharkEye snared in annoyance as he soon replied back

"Hehehehe... calling me heartless, a murderous beast... I am thankful for that. But still... I have a job to do, and I ain't going to stop until every last one of you is dead! So, Alejandro Burromuerto... it's time you meet your end!" SharkEye soon pushed a button that opened a door... showing nothing, making the Male Villain look confused until the sound of an enraged bull was heard as it charged straight at Alejandro, who quickly leaped out of the way. 'What the-A BULL!?' Alejandro was shocked to see a living bull in front of him.

"YES! Hahahahaha! Besides, you are from Spain... so why not this death. Death by the horns of the bull! Every single matador has fought with bulls for years, yet many has suffer the wrath of it's mighty horns... so, it's your decision... either fight the bull with nothing or die trying. The choice... is in your hands." Alejandro growled at the psychotic murderer only to soon ripped off his red vest, leaving him shirtless, and glared at the bull. 'TORO!' Alejandro chanted at the bull, as the horned animal looked at Ale's red vest, seeing it being waved like a robe as it growled and charged at Alejandro once more. Alejandro moved out of the way, while saying 'OLE!'

"I will not be humiliated by a bull nor by you, SharkEye! OLE!" Alejandro dodged the bull once more. "Toro, toro!" The bull charged at Alejandro once more, but dodged it, causing the bull to smashed it's head against the wall. SharkEye growled at Alejandro. Alejandro continued on for a brief 10 minutes, the bull was not getting tired, but Alejandro was. "I... will not... let myself... DIE! TORO, TORO!" Alejandro waved his vest at the bull once again, the bull breath out through his nose, sweep it's hoof on the ground and glared at the Male manipulator. SharkEye looked at the bull with a rageful stare while mouthing towards it 'MURDER HIM OR YOU WILL BE MY DINNER!' The bull growled at soon charged at Alejandro once again, Alejandro waited for it to get closer and closer. As soon as the bull was getting near him, Alejandro moved out of the way while screaming "OLE!" The bull crashed into the wall, falling down in defeat. Alejandro soon laughed in victory while SharkEye bash his fist against the wall. "SI! I am victorious! Soy victorioso! I am vict-Ahhh!" Alejandro was silenced when the bull charged at him from behind, stabbing it's horns into Alejandro's chest. "N-NO!" SharkEye laughed malevolently as the bull flipped Alejandro onto the ground, showing two stab marks on his chest. The bull wasn't finish as it charged at Alejandro once more and started to stomp on his repeatedly, SharkEye smiled, listening to Alejandro's screams of pain was music to his ears.

"The bull soon stopped as SharkEye walked down and took a look at what was left of Alejandro, his face was bruised, his arms and legs broken and was spilling blood, the stabs on his chest were larger after the bull's vicious attack. Alejandro slowly removed his broken arm, only to top when he felt a sharp pain in it. "Hehehehe... you can't move at all... and by the looks of this. I believe you won't make it at all... So this is goodbye, Mr. Burromuerto, Adiós. Oh, and tell your queen... I said hello." SharkEye soon left the stadium, leaving Alejandro to die in the ground but the bull growled at his nearly dead male. 'Please... no more...' The bull screamed in rage as he continued his attack on him.

Outside, SharkEye heard the bull's screams with the sounds of Alejandro's painful begs and screams. "Hehehehe, in a matter of seconds, he'll be gone." SharkEye soon crossed out Alejandro's name and smiled. "Hehehehe, look at that, I'm almost done. Hmm... six remaining, who will die next, I have time, I'll think about it." SharkEye left and scene, leaving the dead man in the trunk and leaving Alejandro to die in the hands of the bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro is no more! The King of Manipulation is dead! 
> 
> Riddle: This character is very unique in a way, but he makes it all up... with his mind
> 
> Who is next on SharkEye's list... find out next time


End file.
